Safe
by Lady Veratten
Summary: Katherine and Clark had been going together since their Je year of high school. she was the one distraction that actually took him away from him time for lust after Lana Lang.. *this is an alternate universe story*
1. chapter one

CHAPTER ONE COMING HOME

She had walked up the driveway and had seen the truck parked out front but it was rather strange to find anyone home at this time of day, she walked up to the door and knocked. She hadn't been back to the house since his disappearance and hadn't thought about it in three months but her heart ached and she needed to know if he was alive any news was better than none.

"Katherine, sweetie come in"

"Mrs. Kent I thought that I would stop by and see if there was any news?"

"You could say that." A voice said stepping around the corner. She raised her eyes to meet his baby blue eyes, she nearly threw herself at him. He caught her and held her close to him.

"When?"

" A few hours ago. Thanks to mom."

" You disappeared and I just stopped by the hospital from time to time to see how your dad was. I stayed away because it was to hard to be around here."

" Its understandable. Mom was just headed back to the hospital to see dad. Do you want to ride along?"

"Sure. Clark please don't do that again."

"I will do everything within my power to try not to. I love you Kat."

"I love you too Clark.."

"Come on you two." Martha said to them both.

Martha Kent walked down the hallway to her husband's hospital room, she knew he was awake and was excited to see her husband and take him home.

Katherine looked at Clark while they slowly made their way down the hallway.

"Clark "

"Yeah?" He said looking at her.

"Were you scared?"

"I'm not sure really. Allot of what happened is rather jumbled. How often did you come looking for updates? "

"Not as many as you would think. After your dad arrived at the hospital and you and vanished I just went into hiding. My uncle couldn't get me to leave the house as it was until right before I had come over to the farm. And even then it was a fight."

"Why?"

"Clark your my everything and to find that you were gone and your dad was in the hospital was well too much I was shocked at how well your mom held up. Why dont you go find out how your dad is and I will wait here."

"No, your coming too. Let's go see how hes doing." Clark answered taking her hand in his.


	2. Katherine's pain

With all that had happened over the last few months it seemed that Clark would just fall back into the rhythm of school. Katherine was highly surprised and supportive of him when he decided to join the football team. When Johnathan Kent found out his son had joined he was slightly upset but for reasons of his own. Clark felt as if it was because his father thought he would hurt someone or would cheat.

Katherine arrived at the farm later in the evening, tears rolling down her cheeks, her face covered in soot and blood. She knocked at the door and Clark answered concern quickly crossing his face.

"Kat, what happened?"

"Someone broke into the house and my uncle tried to fight them off...he was killed. They turned on me I tried to get away from them.

"Oh Kat." Clark pulled her trembling form into his arms and held her. He lifted her up and walked to the porch swing and sat down. Clark looked up as his dad exited the house.

"Call the sheriff please."

"Ok"

Clark held her as he listened to her cry.

Once Katherine had explained what had happened to the sheriff, Johnathan took Clark off to the one side.

"Katherine knows your secret right?"

"Yeah. Kind of a mistake on my part she saw me do something. She has been keeping this secret rather well. You don't think this had anything to do with the attack?"

"I dont know son. We should get her to the ER to get checked. Did she tell you why she is covered in blood and soot?"

"No, but I had an idea of what happened. Dad they must have set the house on fire. I can check it out. "

"No stay here with Katherine she needs you right now."

Clark turned and looked at Katherine and then walked over to her again.

"Is it alright if I take her to the hospital sheriff? "

"That would be fine Mr.Kent we will speak to her again once we get information back on the breakin the fire and murder."

"Fire?"

"Yes before Miss Bloodstone here was found to be here the neighbors said they heard her screams coming from her home when one went to investigate what was going on, she was stumbling into the yard away from the house as two men ran from the burning home."

"She was..?"

"I don't know. Please get her to the hospital."

"I will right now." Clark helped Katherine to her feet once again and headed to his dads truck.

Clark waited in the hallway as the doctor checked over Katherine. The doctor exited the room and looked at Clark.

"How is she?"

"A couple broken ribs and I am impressed she was not assaulted but she was beaten. I gave her something to sleep she will be staying here tonight. Mr. Kent she is in shock, it might be a few days before she can give a full reason or a full detail of what happened at her home tonight."

"Thank you doctor. Can I go in to sit with her?"

"Go a head but she will be sleeping for a while."

"That's fine I just want to be the one she sees when she first wakes up."

Clark walked into the room and sat down next to the bed, he took her hand in his own and kissed it. He heard a noise and looked up.

"I heard what happened. How is she doing? "

"They gave her something to rest, she wasnt assaulted but she did take a beating. A few broken ribs bruises all over."

"She is lucky to have you."

"Thanks Chloe. Wish she would have been at the house instead of at her home. "

"Any idea what happened?"

"She never really told me. Just said her uncle was dead someone had broken into the house."

"That's horrible. Just keep her calm and be there for her. After what happened with me I can totally understand the fear and your strength will be perfect for her. Let me know if you need anything Clark."

"I will Chloe. Thanks." Clark answered, his eyes drifted back to Katherine. Katherine awoke several hours later and looked to see Clark has dozed off.

"Clark?" She said touching his face, her fingers going lightly over his face. He opened his eyes and his baby blue eyes locked with her unique violet ones.

"You're awake."

"Yeah. Guess I scared you."

"Kat, you showed up crying at my house covered in blood and soot. Do you know what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Just know my uncle did things he shouldn't have and it came back to haunt us. He's dead isn't he?"

"Yeah. Kat, I'm so sorry."

"He was the last of my family. I'm alone."

"No you're not. If you want you can come stay with us. My folks love you and would love to have you."

"What about your current house guest?"

"Lois? We can figure something out. But for now why dont you get some more rest and wait until tomorrow and see if we can get you sent home. I know the sheriff is going to want to talk to you again."

"I know. You staying?"

"Until they make me leave and then I will sneak back. I love you Kat."

"I love you too."

The sheriff started an investigation into why Katherine's uncle was killed and why the house was burned to the ground. But Katherine knew that with what her uncle had been into before they moved to Smallville after her parents death when she was a child. Finding those that did what they did would be next to impossible.

Clark knew Katherine knew more than she was telling but he wasnt going to push her because he knew if she wanted to tell everything she would on her own.


	3. Understanding

Clark allowed Katherine to tell him in her own time what had happened the night her uncle had been killed. In a few short months school would be done and they would be moving on to college. Katherine stood in the loft of the barn working on Clark's computer when she heard a noise. She stood and looked to see Clark coming up the stairs.

"What are you working on?"

"Finishing up college applications. Toss up if I should even go at all."

"Why?"

"Not sure what I would major in. No real interests. And as long as I am close to you it is all that matters. Hey how did things go with Lana in China?"

"I had my hand on the stone then it was gone. Who knows. Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving."

"I think your parents will be even madder than I am. I am upset but she's your friend and has been for a long time. You wanted to make sure she was safe. She is right?"

"Yeah. She is mad at Jason for lying to her about going China but I guess I would be too. You are allot more understanding than you should be. I am just happy your not screaming at me."

"Wouldn't do much good. What's done is done. Talked to your parents yet?"

"No. Kinda avoiding them." Clark answered her. Katherine stood and moved to his side, she took his hand and led him to the small window they looked out at the moon and wrapped her arms around him.

"They'll understand. Don't lie to them Clark."

Clark looked down at her and smiled, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. They pulled apart and looked at each other and he smiled at her and took her hand and led her down the stairs to head back inside.

"The sleeping arrangements will change sooner or later." Clark said as they headed to the house.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I get to be close to you and you dont get into trouble for us sharing a sleeping space. It works out in all ways." She answered laughing.

"Its a good thing your cute"

"Just cute huh." Katherine said turning around and kissing him. Clark lifted her into his arms.

"Yes very."

"You two going to come inside?"

"Yeah dad." Clark answered setting Katherine back down on her feet and headed into the house.

Later that evening Katherine couldn't sleep so she had stepped outside and was sitting in the porch swing when she looked up to see Clark come from the house.

"We have school in the morning."

"I know I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you? "

"No, I kind of felt when you got up from the floor and headed outside. You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

"Come on, I will risk getting yelled at let's get some sleep." Clark said taking her hand and leading her back inside he lay on his side on the couch and pulled her down in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her relax against him. He knew his folks would be upset but he knew that Katherine needed at least one night of good sleep. Something she hadn't had in weeks. Once he knew she was asleep, he relaxed and went back to sleep himself.


	4. Graduation

It was here the day of graduation. Katherine had come downstairs dressed ready for the day. Clark was out in the barn finishing up.

"Where is Clark?"Katherine asked.

"Out in the barn. I think Lois went out to see how he was doing." Martha said looking at her. Katherine adjusted her dress and headed out to the barn to find out why Clark was taking so long. She smiled and laughed a little when she heard Lois talking about Clark's future.

"Nothing is set in stone Lois." She said coming up the stairs. Lois turned and looked at her and nodded.

"That is true but when it comes to you I have a feeling that it might as well be. You two ready for today? "

"Yup. Let's do this." Katherine reached for Clark's hand and they headed out of the barn.

Katherine stood next to Martha when Clark came up to them in the yard.

"Help me tie the rest of this down son."

"I'm not going with you."

"What?"

"I have to unite the stones." Clark stated. Katherine and Martha looked at him, their expressions both of fear. Johnathan moved forward telling his son he was proud of him. Clark walked away from the three of them into the barn.

Katherine helps finish loading the truck, her own fears coming to the surface.

"Will he be ok?" She asked

"Have faith he will be fine." Johnathan said to her. Katherine nodded and finished up and climbed into the truck with them. They drove to the end of the driveway and stopped as another truck stopped them. They climbed out and looked at the battered young man that stepped from the other truck.

"Jason?"

Jason climbed from the truck and looked at the three people now before him. Katherine stood beside Martha as Jason started to speak.

"Where is Clark?"

"Not here."

"What happened to you son?" Johnathan asked moving forward, Shelby the dog growled until Jason pulled a shot gun from his truck.

"As you can see I am having what you could call a rough day. Where is your son?"

"They told you he isnt here. We arent sure where Clark is right now."

"Really now Katherine. Normally where you are Clark isnt too far behind."

"I haven't seen Clark since we left the graduation site. I came here to help and he would meet up with us later in Metropolis. But where he is right now I have no idea. We have to evacuate Jason."

Katherine could see the crazed look in his eyes and with him being armed there wasnt much they could do.

They had all made it back up to the house. Jason was making Martha tie up Johnathan, Katherine looked around for anything to get Jason's attention something to distract him to get the gun from him. Katherine looked back to Jason as he shoved Martha into another chair, it was as if he had forgotten she was there. Katherine grabbed the bat that was kept near the door and started towards Jason. Jason turned towards her and without a second thought pulled the trigger on the shotgun, sending Katherine flying backwards crashing through a small table.

"KATHERINE!" Martha screamed running to the young women's side. There was so much blood but Katherine was still breathing and alive. Katherine looked at her, Martha wasnt sure if she was looking at her or through her but she was awake.

"We will get you some help."

"I guess that was stupid. Huh."

"You could say that." Martha turned towards Jason. " How much damage could she have done to you with a bat? We need to get her to a hospital."

"Keep her alive. Where does he keep the stones?"

"He doesnt have any stones." Katherine said from where she lay on the floor. Martha had gotten a towel and was holding it on wound on her side. The blood was flowing but she was able to keep it from having Katherine bleeding out.

"How would you know? Your not with him all the time. How much do you know about your farm boy, Katherine? "

"I know enough about Clark. Why are you so interested in these damned stones?"

"My mother has been searching for these stones I though the Luther's would have them but I was wrong it was the farm boy. The one that has no record of ever being born. Now Mrs. Kent where does he keep them?"

"Go a head Martha tell him where they are." Johnathan said. As Martha started to tell him Johnathan broke free and tackled him from behind knocking him to the floor. A short fight ensued before Jason pointed his gun at them. The house started to rattle they all looked up as a meteor slammed into the house.

Johnathan started digging for his wife he came across Katherine first as he heard Lois' call out as she came into the house through the large opening.

"Over here. Lois." Johnathan called out to her.

"Is that Katherine? "

"Yes I am. Help me up." Katherine said without opening her eyes. " We have to find Mrs. Kent. "

"Where's Clark?"

"Wasnt here. Just help me up." Katherine reached out for Lois, her hand nearly slipped twice because it was so covered in blood. Once standing Katherine held the wall to stand while they continued to dig for Martha.

Katherine looked up as Lois entered the hospital room.

"How are you doing?"

"Could be better. At least I am alive."

"Any news on Clark?"

"No. Thanks for your help Lois."

"All of you are family. I am going to go see how Mrs. Kent is doing. I will let them know how you are."

"I have surgery yet to fix the rest of the shotgun damage. But I will live."

Lois nodded and left the room. Katherine leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she heard crashing outside, she slid from the bed and headed out of her room in time to see two black clad people walking through the hall. They look toward her and she backed into her room as they walked toward her.

"Where is Kal-El?"

"Who?"Katherine asked.

"I can take you to Kal-El." She heard a voice behind them say. Katherine looked past them to see Lana standing there.

"Lana?"

Lana just ignored her and led the people away from her.

"Be careful Lana I hope you know what your doing." Katherine sat down on the bed.

"Miss Bloodstone let's get you back into bed."

"How much in bed do you want me. I got out of bed because of the noise. Is everything alright? "

"Everything is fine. You need your rest."

Katherine had long since fallen asleep when he entered the room. He sat down next to the bed and put her hand in his and pressed his lips to her hand. He stood up quickly and kissed her head.

"I'll be back later." He whispered.


	5. normal

Clark walked into the hospital room with a large bouquet of flowers in hand. Katherine looked up as he entered the the room.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot."

"Not quite what I meant but I can see where you are coming from with this."

"What made Jason go off the deep end?"

"No idea. He didn't survive the meteor slamming into the house. So we will never know. I'm sorry you were hurt."

"Clark it wasn't your fault. Hows your mom?"

"She's home. They were surprised to hear that my powers are gone through. We can have a normal relationship."

"I always thought what we had was normal. I mean I know allot of people don't know about you well most people don't but it is who you are."

"I finally get to be normal. I've always wanted to be normal."

"I know. I will eventually get to leave here too. The doctor did say maybe another week or so. Sooner if I keep up with my physical therapy. I am lucky Jason didn't aim higher or lower he could have killed or paralyzed me."

"But he didn't and that is what matters. Kat I could have lost you."

"I could say the same for you. Your normal now because you didn't go back to finish the studies that Jor-el had for you? "

"Pretty much. He didnt give me much of a choice. I was going to go back but I didn't get out of the area fast enough. I saved Lana."

"You have a good heart Clark. And anyone not willing to see that isnt worth the time. Even if he is your biological father."

"Yeah I know." Clark answered. He sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand, he looked down at the bandage that took up most of her chest area.

"Clark I'm not going to break you can touch me. They got all the fragments out and everything is healing like its supposed to."

"I just feel like if I touch you you might break. I saw you the day you were here. I came in right after I missed my chance to keep my powers. I came in and saw you. You were resting. It's been almost two weeks you are looking allot better."

"Yeah a nurse told me you had been here. I love you."

"I love you too." Clark answered leaning down and kissing her.

"Visting hours are over Mr. Kent."

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"You better."

Clark left the room and Katherine tried to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Katherine's eyes snapped open in the next morning.

"Clark." Katherine slid from the bed and pulled her IV's out and slowly stood. She opened her room door and slowly made her way out of the room. She looked around and made her way down the hallway. As she made her way down the hall she looked into the rooms and stopped when she saw Clark laying on a bed in the center of one of the rooms.

"Clark?" She walked into the room and pulled up a small chair.

"Hey handsome, I am not sure if you can hear me please don't leave me." She touched his face with her hand, he turned his head and opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and then his eyes closed and his heart stopped. Nurses and a doctor rushed into the room shoving her from it. Katherine looked on from the hallway as they tried to restart his heart and finally they weren't able to get it restarted and called his time of death. Katherine ran into the room sobbing a nurse pulled her back out . The doctor made her way down the hallway to tell Clark's parents of his death just as Katherine had come down moments before. A nurse quickly called the doctor back to the now empty room. Katherine looked into the room and passed out. Johnathan caught her before she fell to the floor.

Clark held Katherine's hand as he watched her sleep. He brushed her hair out of her face and waited. He knew that the doctors would ask too many questions if they saw him but he didn't dare leave with her for fear of hurting her. He also knew if the doctor saw him they would want to check him over for injuries. But also knew he couldn't lie and not let them know he was alive. He wasn't leaving her side not again.

Katherine woke to find Clark's head resting on the bed. She ran her fingers through his dark hair just to be sure he was real.

"Clark"

"Kat, your awake."

"And your alive. Do you want to explain that to me?"

"Maybe later."

"You have your powers back don't you?"

"Back to normal."

"Our normal." Katherine said, she took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes. "Please dont take this wrong Clark but I like this normal. I prefer this normal."

"I know. I just for once wanted to see what it would be like to be like everyone else. "

"It got you shot. That's as close to being like everyone else."

"I know. I did talk to your doctor while you were resting. "

"And?"

"If I can keep you from overdoing things you can go home tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And since I will have permission to leave with you it would be easier to do it then to just leave."

"Good."


	6. Home

Home

Clark pulled the red pick up into the driveway and then stopped. He got out and ran around the truck.

"Finally."

"Yeah." He answered taking her hand. She looked at the house and remembered what it looked like just a few short weeks before.

"Took allot longer to fix without my powers but we fixed it."

"It looks good. Your parents know I am coming home today right? And are you going to still help me find a place you cant keep sleeping on the couch." Katherine asked as they walked inside. Her arm was in a sling so she turned her body so she wouldn't bump her arm against the door frame.

"Welcome home Katherine." Martha said to her. She walked up and gently hugged the young woman.

"Why does everyone act like I am about to break?"

"You are dear." She answered her.

"Can I help with anything for dinner?"

"Go sit down dear. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright." Katherine went to the livingroom but then decided to go back to the front porch instead. Clark watched her go outside and looked at his parents.

"I have a question."

"What is it son?"

"I know that you don't normally approve but can Kat and I share a bed? It might make her feel better."

"Its fine, your both adults now and we can't tell you where you can or can't sleep. Just don't do anything."

"I don't think we could if we wanted to."

"Still."

"I understand. I'm going to go see how shes doing." Clark said stepping out on to the porch. Katherine sat on the porch swing looking at the barn.

"Hey. Want some company? "

"Sure. I didnt mean to make it look like I was taking off I figure it was easier if I was outside than in was me inside in the way. "

"Come with me." Clark took her good hand and led her back inside and upstairs. They walked into his room, he sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. Katherine looked at him strangely.

"Arent your parents going to be mad?"

"Nope. You and I can share the bed. I already asked. So tonight I will help you get changed and you and I can just share the bed. I have missed you."

"I was at the hospital not on another planet. But I have missed you too."

Katherine leaned against him and sighed. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Welcome home beautiful. I have missed you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Katherine said sighing. She was perfectly content and wonder if it would last.


	7. An Odd Change

Katherine walked down the stairs early one morning and saw that the Kent's were sitting around the table talking.

"Where's Clark?"

"At the college he went to go see Chloe. He didnt tell you?"

"Since the incident at graduation he hasn't shared allot. I wonder if he feels like what happened was his fault."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Our son can be one to think allot of things are his fault. "

"Clark didn't shoot me. Jason did, it wasn't his fault Jason snapped like he did. Hell I didn't even see it coming."

"He will be fine. He does have that new teacher of his."

"He seems a little off. I hope I am just overthinking it."

"Maybe. How are you feeling anyway. I see the limp is gone."

"Yeah, Clark was supposed to go with me for latest appointment but I guess he forgot. "

"I can go with you if you would like." Martha said to her. Katherine nodded and headed towards the door.

"I should be ok. Maybe he will just meet me there. I am not upset just find it weird he forgot."

"He just got back to school. Things are just getting back into the swing of things. Be careful while driving are you sure you dont want me to come with you? That way you dont have to drive? "

"Probably wouldn't be the worst idea. Thanks Mrs. Kent."

Clark arrived at the house hours later, Katherine was in the barn when he came in. She looked up as he came in and looked at him oddly as she could see the anger in his blue eyes.

"Clark what's wrong?" She asked standing she moved to his side. She placed her hands on his arm. He looked down at her hands and saw the cast was gone but yet didnt seem to register what was going on around him. But yet he also seemed to not want to hurt her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

" I will not allow anyone to take you from me. "

"Uh um ok. I wasnt going anywhere. Are you ok? You dont look right."

"Why would you leave me?"

"I wouldn't. Clark I love you more than anything. Why would I leave you. You nearly died and I nearly lost you more than once. I wouldn't leave you."

"You were going to leave just like everyone else."

"No I wasn't. Clark you know that. What's wrong?"

Katherine looked at him, her hands still on his chest. He looked down at her hands and then into her violet eyes. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Killing her will only break you."

"She is going to leave me."

"No shes not. Let her go." He said to him. Clark dropped Katheirne down to the floor, Katherine gasped for air while stars danced before her eyes as she tried to stay conscious. Finally her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Clark sat with her on the couch in the barn. He held her head in his lap while he ran his fingers over her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You ok now? Because that was just nuts."

"Yeah sorry about that. I was exposed to some weird form of kryptonite and it made me paranoid. Kat I could have killed you."

"But you didnt. Clark you weren't in control. I'm glad your okay. Clark you know I would never leave you. As you've told me I am your heart you are mine. I am safe and free with you."

"And even if I don't say it I feel the same with you. Kat, I have never been this open with someone not even Chloe. I feel I can share anything with you and I just feel like we are one person."

"Clark in our own way we are. Please never doubt my love for you. And never think I would ever ever leave you for anyone. I have a feeling you are stuck with me." Katherine said with a smile and slight laugh.

"Come on let's go inside I have a feeling I have allot of people to explain to."


	8. Heartfelt Goodbye

Katherine stood and held his hand as the slow snow started to fall. Her long black dress hung to just above her ankles as she looked at him. Clark just stood there as if he were numb. Just days before his dad was running for state Senate but after something that happened after he had won the election he died of a massive heart attack in his family's arms.

Katherine turned her head to see Lana, Chloe, Lois and even off in the distance was Lex Luthor. All their to pay their respects to Johnathan Kent. Katherine turned and looked at Martha Kent, the sorrow written on her face was more than even Katherine could handle. Lana moved closer and took Clark's hand in her own but he barely even noticed her there. Lana let his hand fall to his side and walked away with the others. Katherine slowly led him away from the gravesite. Clark stopped momentarily to drop dirt on his father's grave. He let her lead him away but even then Katherine wasnt sure if he was ready to let go of his dad.

Katherine knew that if Clark didnt release some of his emotions he would explode and that he almost did when he had met a girl that was hell bent on vengeance after the death of her own parent.

Katherine sat watching the home video with Martha when she heard the door open. She and Martha both turned to see Clark standing there watching the very end of the video, on his wrist his dad's watch. Martha stood and moved to her son's side and touched his arm lifting it to look at the watch. She saw the tears start to roll down his cheeks, Katherine moved over to them and she held onto him and Martha at the same time as Clark cried. First time since his dad had died that he had even cried


	9. losing him again

Katherine lay on the couch, she had woke that day with a headache and hadn't done much when it came to helping out around the house and having Lois yelling on the phone about a missing flight wasn't helping. Katherine stood and took the phone from Lois.

"That isn't helping. And all your doing is making my head hurt more which will result in Mrs. Kent going to Washington alone and me cleaning up blood off the hardwood."

"Sorry." Lois said lowering her voice. They both turned to see Martha open the door and let Lionel in. His offer for them to use the Luthorcorp jet was out of the blue but Martha didn't want to use it. But Lionel insisted even if it was just a friendly gesture so they could make the meeting.

Katherine waited for them to leave and looked at Lionel.

"Where is Clark? "

"The barn."

"Are you alright? "

"Just a headache." Katherine answered walking back over to the couch. She lay back down and put her arm across her eyes and prayed her head would stop pounding.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lionel I'm fine. Go talk to Clark. Believe me you both can come back and worry about me when your done talking. For now go away."

"Fair enough." Lionel turned and left . Katherine waited and hoped they would leave her alone.

It had been several hours Katherine opened her eyes and sat up, she reached out and grabbed for the lamp turning the switch yet it didnt turn on.

"What the hell." Katherine said heading to the kitchen. She reached for a flashlight and headed to the barn. She heard a noise as she entered and turned to see Lex come from one side of the barn as Clark came from the other. Neither of them noticed she was there as she listened to them talk well argue up until Lex pointed out he left with the loyal girlfriend.

"Lana was never his girlfriend Lex." Katherine said coming into view. Both men turned toward her. Lex grabbed Clark and tried to throw him only to have Clark toss him into the one part of the hayloft and out the other side.

"I knew there was something different about you." Lex said just before he tossed Clark up into his loft.

"Clark." Katherine called out. She saw Clark stand and then hold a dagger to Lex's throat. A man appeared behind Katherine, she turned and moved startled by the random appearance. But instead of stabbing Lex with it Clark threw it at the stranger they knew as Milton Fine.

"What have I done?"

"You've opened the portal for Zod."

Katherine watched in horror as a red light slammed into Lex and sending Clark flying backwards. The light disappeared and Lex just stood still. Fine disappeared leaving Katherine the only one standing on the lower floor. Katherine made her way up the stairs to Clark. She stopped suddenly looking at Lex, but she could tell it wasnt Lex at all. He looked at her and then turned and walked over to Clark.

He moved his hand around Clark's face and then spoke.

"You have your father's eyes. Hello Kal-El."

"Where is Lex? "

"Lex is dead."

"What do you want?"

"Same thing anyone would want that has been locked up like a beast. Revenge. "

"This has to do with you and I it has nothing to do with these people. "

"You know no greater pain than to see others suffer. But you could save those you care most about by joining me."

"I will never join you."

"I hope this is a choice you can live with forever." He answered. Katherine watched as he took a ring from his wrist and it flew past Clark and out the window. Clark looked at it and then back at Zod then Clark was pulled out the window.

"CLARK!" Katherine screamed running forward. "What did you do?"

She turned screaming at him. He turned and looked at her.

"You cared about him."

"I care about him. What did you do to him?"

"He's gone forever. But this human had a friendly feelings for you. He cares for another that Kal-El once loved."

"Lana. They have been together for a while now. But that doesnt matter bring Clark back."

"No."

"Do you have all the same powers as Clark? "

"Yes."

"Good."

Katherine reached into the desk and pulled the silver box out and opened it, the green kryptonite glowed bright bringing Lex to his knees.

"It pays to pay attention to what my boyfriend can handle and cant. This would be the can't. " Katherine looked down at him but wasnt expecting him to be able to knock the stone away from her. And then knock her off the top part of the loft. She landed hard on the ground, her vision swimming before she finally passed out. He walked over her and left her laying on the floor.


	10. Returned

Katherine slowly regained consciousness as she touched her head to make sure there was no blood running from her head. When she pulled her hand back and it was clean she was happy but the headache she had was worse than it already had been. She looked up at the loft and just sat there on the floor, she didnt move but looked up as Martha entered the barn.

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Katherine. Dear why are you in here and on the floor."

"This is where Lex tossed me. I woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Do you know where Clark is?"

"He sent him away." She answered. Katherine started to stand but her ankle gave out under her.

"Ok so I am intact except for the broken ankle. Fantastic." Katherine sat back down on the floor wondering what she was to do now. She looked up at the same time Martha did to see Lionel enter the barn.

"Martha your alright."

Martha hugged Lionel both pulled apart when they heard another person enter the barn.

"Wheres Clark? "

"I don't know."

"Why do you care Lana? You made your choice." Katherine said from where she sat. Lana turned and looked at Katherine.

"Kat this isnt the time.

"I know how to deal with our current Lex problem."

"I have to kill him with this." Martha held up the silver dagger.

"You'll never get close enough to do it. But I can. Let me do this." Lana said holding her hand out. Martha placed it in Lana's hand, Lana turned and left.

Katherine sat on the floor her ankle was throbbing and sitting on the stool wasn't helping. The ground started shaking and there wasnt anything she could do to protect herself so she slid as best she could under the nearest table. She peeked out in time to see Clark appear catching the over head landing before it fell on Martha and Lionel.

"Come Miss Bloodstone let's get you to the hospital." Lionel said helping her out from under the table.

"I can wait for Clark he'll be back. "

"No sense being stubborn he can meet you at the hospital."

"Okay.."

Katherine was sitting on the bed with a cast on her ankle cruches against the wall while she waited for Clark to arrive. Clark came out of Lois' room and walked up to her.

"Something new broken huh?"

"Funny. But yes, can we go home? And how is Lois?"

"She was hurt pretty badly but she will go home in a week. Chloe is good too I am happy she wasnt hurt."

"Good and Lana? "

"Except for a hand injury she's fine."

"Good let's go home. "

"Not going to ask about Lex? "

"Not particularly. But I figure if it was bad you would let me know. Let's just go home."

Clark helped her to her feet and walked with her out to the truck. He lifted her into the truck and sat the cruches in the back and walked around and drove them home.


	11. Kidnapped

Clark had been running for days trying to find how many had escaped from the zone when he returned. But Katherine had been keeping herself busy as well, keeping things going trying to find out what happened the day her uncle was killed. Katherine headed out to the barn she had a few things to grab from the loft she knew would help in her research in what had caused her uncle to be killed. She knew Clark knew allot about her but her own past was still a small mystery to him and she felt it was safer that way. She knew he was strong and what he could do but she always feared someone could use his abilities against him.

Katherine grabbed the box of items she had been keeping in the the loft. She started back out of the barn when someone came up behind her and grabbed her from behind. A cloth covered her mouth and nose as she tried to struggle against the person that held her until she finally felt her world go black and she went limp in the arms of the person holding her.

"Get her in the van."

"Yes sir."

Clark came home sometime later to find Chloe standing in the barn looking at the pile of books and boxes that lay on the ground.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

"I came to help Kat with her research on her uncle's death and I found this. Clark she's been taken. "

"What? How?"

"No idea but she's gone. Someone didnt want her looking into her uncle's death. Her uncle was a high ranking member of the mob when he left to raise her because Kat's parents had been killed."

"I thought she had figured to let it go. We both knew her uncle was part of the mob but she decided it was safer to let it go."

"Clark after everything that has happened I am impressed she even asked for help at all. We will find her."

Katherine woke to find herself bound and gagged. She pulled on the bonds that held her arms trying to free herself. She heard a noise and looked up and found herself being yanked to her feet.

"Hello Katherine do you remember me?" He asked as he shoved her back to the floor. She raised her eyes as he yanked the gag free.

"You worked with my uncle."

"He worked for me. Then he left."

"My parents had died and he had to raise me do he felt it was easier to leave. Why am I here?"

"My guess is you were looking into your parents death and that of your uncle. You should have left the past in the past."

"I have a right to know why I have no family left. I have a right to know this so that my relationship with my boyfriend will be perfect."

"Oh the boy? We could bring him here if your so worried about him."

"You could try."Katherine almost hissed at him. He leaned down and grabbed her face hard.

"I know allot more than you think child. You want to know the truth about your family. Your parents died because they betrayed the family and you were supposed to die with them. But your uncle begged the boss to let you live. He moved you to a small town. We watched you from then on, he was determined to keep the family from finding you once you came of age."

"I want nothing to do with this. I knew what my uncle used to do."

"Did you know he wasnt even your uncle? He was the one that was ordered to kill you."

"I don't care he kept me safe all these years and you people came and killed him and nearly raped me."

"You will learn your place child."

"My life is my own and as such I do what I want. Let me go."

"The boss wanted you. And until I know why your here. I do know that it wasnt just him that was interested in you. Another wanted you more for a revenge reason. "

"Lex." Katherine hissed. She pulled on the bonds that held her. Again she was yanked to her feet but this time she was backhanded knocking her out. He dropped her unconscious form to the floor. He turned when he heard the door to the room open.

"She knows nothing."

"What do you want done with her?"

"Luthor wants her. Something about running experiments on her."

"He is a strange one. This girl has no special gifts I have known her since she was a child."

"I have no idea just get her ready to be moved. The boss said she's no worth to him. Even if she does get away from Luthor she will never research enough to know what truly happened to her family. Get her out of here."

Clark looked up as Chloe came running into the house.

"Did you find her?"

"No but I think I might know where she is. Clark this last time Katherine was hurt I think she found out she powers but nothing she would really notice."

"Then Lex might have her."

"I think she was taken because of her family but I think Lex has something to do with it."

"I've been to the mansion she's not there."

"Get a hold of Oliver and see if he knows of any 33.1 places. She might be in one of those."

"Oliver would be able tell us more and might be able to help us find her."

Katherine awoke again, her arms now strapped down, most of her body was strapped to a large table where she once wore jeans and t-shirt she was nearly naked on the table.

"Hello Katherine." She heard his voice. Her head turns to see Lex stepping from the shadows. She pulled on the bonds that held her. Anger and fear apparent in her violet eyes.

"Shall we begin." A doctor said coming up to her.


	12. Searching

Chloe."

"Clark, calm down."

"Its been a week and I still haven't been able to find her."

"I'm still looking. I checked several facilities. I dont know where to look."

"I might"

"Oliver. When did you get back?"

"A bit ago. I have been checking different facilities and I might know where she is. But if he has already had her a week and we dont know what he is doing to her."

"Testing."

Katherine sat on the floor with her legs against the chest. The door to the room opened and she backed up as two men entered the room. She stood and took a swing at them.

"Get away from me."

"Your being moved. Seems that you are known to be found and Mr. Luthor doesnt want that."

They grabbed her arms and pulled her from the room. She elbowed the one on her left in the ribs and the other in the nose getting both to let her go. She ran down the long hall wall trying to find a way out of the building. She was grabbed and pulled into a side hallway a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against person that held her.

"Kat, stop." He whisper in her ear. Katherine stopped struggling and relaxed. She felt the person let go and turned her around.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah. Let's get you out of here before someone else tries to grab you. "

"It was someone my uncle worked for then they gave me to Lex. They injected me with something."

"We can talk about it later let's get out of here."

Oliver and Katherine walked up the stairs to the door of the farm house. As she reached for the door it sprung open and Clark pulled her into his arms.

"Are you alright? "

"As best as anyone who has been used for testing can be."

"It was Lex wasnt it?"

"Not at first.."

A week ago...

Katherine struggled against the bonds that held her to the table. Lex had moved away from the side of the table as the doctor began moving around her. First he pulled a large needle with a glowing green solution in it and injected it into her arm resulting in her screaming through the gag in her mouth and even then that echoed. Her violet eyes glowed for a moment and then stopped. The doctor moved to grab a scalpel and started to cut down her chest again resulting in a muffled scream, he had cut deep enough that would have resulted in several stitches to close. Lex walked over and watched as the doctor placed a device into her chest and then closed up the opening.

"What's that for?"

"Call it insurance if she escapes we can find her. And there is enough solution in this item to control her if need be."

"Mind control? "

"Yes Mr. Luthor. We can't have our test subjects just getting away."

"Cant she just fight against it?"

"Not for long"

"You better hope not."

Present...

"I need a knife now." Katherine said to them.

"What?"

" I need a knife. I will get it myself." She said walking into the house. She dug through the drawer until she found a knife sharp enough to do what she needed.

"Oliver, Clark I will need you both. And trust me on this it has to happen. There is a device implanted in my chest that can control me we need to get it out before it takes over." Katherine said as she ripped open her shirt. Clark saw the stitches and was surprised when he saw what Katherine was about to do.

"Can you see it?" She asked him. Clark looked and saw the object in her and nodded.

"Yes."

"Get it now. I can feel the solution. If it takes hold I won't be able to control myself. Please. Clark knock me out Oliver get it out." Katherine pleaded with them. Clark nodded and lightly smacked her head knocking her out cold. He shoved everything off the kitchen island and lay her on it. Oliver grabbed the knife and prayed he wouldn't hurt her too bad. He cut where she told him to and put his fingers inside and felt around until he found what he was looking for.

"I got it." He said pulling it out. And handed it to Clark who broke it. Oliver had no idea what to do but carefully sewed the cut shut and looked down at Katherine.

"She's going to be fine."

"I'm going to kill him Ollie."

"She wouldn't want you to. He isnt worth it. Luthor will get what is coming to him."

"I never expected anything like this to happen to her." Clark said as he cleaned up Katherine's chest and pulled her torn shirt off and pulled one he had grabbed back over her head. They both waited for Katherine to finally wake. Clark had moved her to the couch and they stood in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Clark?"

"Kat." Clark moved her to her side when he had heard her voice. She looked at him and cringed when she started to sit up.

"We took it out. Your going to be sore for a while."

"I'll live. I didnt do anything did I?"

"No we got it out before anything happened."

"Clark they injected me with something my eyes glowed."

"Do you know what it did? "

"No they never did anything after they injected it. Guess they never got the chance."

Clark and Oliver looked at each other knowing that eventually they all would find out what had happened to Katherine that week she was missing.


	13. New Powers

Clark walked outside and saw Katherine sitting, well she was supposed to be sitting she was more levitating. Her eyes were closed and around her body she had a light purple glow. He walked towards her and was happy to know what ever they had injected into her didnt leave a residual meteor effect that would weaken him.

"Kat."

"Hmm?"

"Your floating." He said to her.

"I'm what?"

"Floating. Open your eyes. " he said moving closer so if she fell she didn't hurt herself. Katherine opened her eyes and gasped as she saw she was as he told her floating. He put his arms under her as she dropped down and landed in his arms.

"Well that's new." She said.

"Well we did think something was going to come of what happened. Yeah we just need to be sure that Lex never finds out."

"I agree with that. Should we see if there is anything else?"

"Like what I didnt exactly think this would happen. Clark I dont want powers. That's all you. Your supposed to have powers I'm not."

"Well you do now. We might as well figure out what they are. You can levitate."

"Well in a strange way so can you. And they said something about mixing the blood serum with the kryptonite solution. I dont know who's blood. Maybe a phantoms blood."

"My blood was destroyed if I recall."

"Clark you gave that man more blood to keep them from killing your parents. I don't know if Lionel still had blood left."

"I could ask."

"Really, you would ask him about that? I mean he knows enough about you and he may claim to have changed I still dont trust him. Just be careful if you do check."

"I'll ask."

"You have to remember that if you sk these questions they will figure out I was the one that was being experimented on. Lex will realize I remember everything."

"I want him to remember allot. He had no right to even attempt that. It was bad enough as Zod he tried to kill you and destroy this world he needs to answer for those crimes."

"And he will but it's not up to you to make him pay. Clark I have enough to deal with without having to look over our shoulders for him."

"We will figure it out. And I will still ask Lionel. Just not directly. But for now nothing ok. Are you hungry?"

"Yes and I would like to be put back down."

"Oh sorry." Clark said setting her back down on the ground. Katherine waited until she knew she was steady she turned toward the house.

"You ok?"

"Yeah fine. What would you like? I went shopping earlier."

"Really when did you leave? "

"When you were working in the barn. By the way the levitating isnt the only thing I can do."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Care to share what else?"

Katherine placed her hands on either side of Clark's face and watched as his eyes got wide as he saw a vision pass through his mind.

"Well that was...well uh. Let's not do that again."

"I agree."

"Who knows how much more will surface and who knows who's blood it was. Right now those two are scary enough. I don't want anything else."

"Well let's deal with more another time let's eat something and I will get a hold of Lionel. You can call mom and see how she and Lois are doing."

"She due home soon right? "

"Yes. Next week if I recall." Clark took her hand and they walked inside. Katherine reached into the fridge and pulled out some bread and all thr fixings for sandwiches. Nothing big was needed this early in the afternoon. Maybe they would watch a movie before dinner.

Clark placed the phone back on the cradle and looked at her. She could see the concern on his face.

"He's not sure. Is he?"

"The sample of my blood went missing around the same time you did. He thinks Lex may have taken it but he can't prove it but will look into it. He had heard that Lex had gained a new test subject someone given to him by a mob boss but when he asked who Lex refused to tell him who and by the time he arrived at the location you were gone."

"And I thank Oliver for that quick exit."

"Yeah me too. What would you like to do now?"

"Movie. Let's just sit and watch a movie."

"Perfect." He took her hand and they went and sat down in the livingroom. Katherine had picked up a couple of movies while she was in town earlier in the day. It was now time to just enjoy the time she had with Clark.


	14. Two sides of the same coin

Katherine was happy to know she didnt get to see the phantom that looked like Clark. Good thing because of her visions had gotten bad over the last few months and now Clark's cousin was there. And she could tell that her boyfriend's cousin didn't trust her or like her. But Katherine didnt care, she wasn't there to make people like Kara happy she loved Clark and her feelings for him were her only concern.

"Katherine."

"Kara. Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"Where is Kal-El?"

"Clark is in the barn doing chores if I recall."

"Do you not like me?"

"I like you just fine Kara. I have been very busy." Katherine answered getting back to what she was doing.

It had been two weeks since she had seen Clark and he came into the house and Katherine was never more excited to see him.

"Clark. Oh my god your back I was starting to worry."

"I'm sorry I was looking for Kara."

"Did you find her?"

"I think shes gone."

"I'm sorry Clark. She'll come back on her own. But I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He said pulling her into his arms. Katherine kissed him deeply, he held her and lifted her into his arms and superspeeded upstairs with her. Katherine looked into his baby blue eyes and reached up and touched his face a vision passed before her eyes that made her pull away from him. Clark tipped his head and looked at her.

"Are you alright? "

"I'm fine." She whispered sliding off the bed. He walked up and put his arms around her and started kissing her neck the vision started again, but he held her tightly so she couldn't pull away from him. He looked in the mirror as he saw the pain in her eyes as the vision continued. He finally watched as the light left her eyes and she passed out. He was still holding her up finally he lifted her into his arms and lay her on the bed. He pulled her clothes off and his own and lay next to her in the bed. She woke an hour or so later and she felt his arms around her. Katherine rolled onto her side and looked at Clark.

"Sorry." She whispered kissing him.

"It's okay. You having visions again? "

"Yeah must have had one when you touched me. I barely remember it."

"Its ok. As long as your alright." He said to her.

"I am. I am slowly getting a better handle on these things. And now that I know it's a combination of your blood and the last phantom that gave me my lovely gifts I think the two I have are all I have."

"Are you sure?"

"Without tests yes. And I would rather not have any tests. After what happened you know I don't want anyone else near me."

"I know. I would worry about you and still do."

"I know. I'm glad you do but am sorry you have to."

"Your my love I don't know why your sorry. I would worry about your wellbeing because I love you."

"I love you too. I really have missed you. I hate when you disappear like that."

"I know. Come here." He held his arms open and she cuddled up against him and sighed and closed her eyes. An evil smile crossed his face as he felt her relax and fall asleep.


	15. Consequences

Clark was gone when she got up the next morning. She looked around and closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked out the window.

"What's wrong beautiful." She heard from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Picked up a few things. Speaking of picking up things what do you think of us leaving Smallville?"

"Really? "

"Yes, maybe moving someone getting a fresh start."

"Maybe, but I love Smallville. This has been my home for as long as I can remember."

"What about the bad memories? "

"We all have them. I'll think about the idea of moving. I have a few things to do today."

"Me to. Maybe we can meet up for lunch."

"Sounds good." She said giving him a kiss and heading upstairs to grab something. He smiled wickedly as he headed out the front door. Katherine walked down the stairs and made sure he was gone before grabbing her phone.

"Chloe. Have you talked to Clark today?"

"No. Not yet anyway. Actually he just walked in."

"Chole don't let him know I called. Something is off about Clark."

"No problem."

Katherine placed the phone back in her pocket and decided to make it look like she was getting some work done by pulling out her laptop and setting it on the table. She smiled sweetly when Clark walked in about an hour later.

"Still working on your work?"

"Always. Did you find what you were looking for? Chloe called said you were looking for some Kryptonian shield that you already have."

"I just forgot where I put it."

"Did you take it to the fortress?" She asked.

"Yes the fortress."

Katherine looked up from her computer again when Clark came almost running in.

"Oh thank god your safe."

"Clark? Oh tell me your the right one."

"Kat? You could tell."

"In some ways yes. Where have you been?"

"Jor-el trapped me in the fortress. He released me to destroy the last phantom."

"I thought he was you." She said grabbing onto him. "He wanted to move away from Smallville to start a new life. I thought at first maybe you had decided to move away. But it still felt wrong."

"At least your safe."

"I'm sorry. I betrayed you."

"Kat, no. You didn't."

"Clark, yes I did I thought he was you."

"Come on we have to get you out of here."

Clark took her by the hand and headed out of house. Clark's double stood in the barn and had heard it all.

Katherine sat on the couch in Oliver's apartment trying to figure out where she went wrong she looked up to see Clark come in.

"We have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"The phantom and brainiac are working together I need to get you out of here."

"Alright." She said. Clark pulled her into a hug she turned her head and saw his reflection in the glass and saw his face distort with the sun. Knowing this wasnt her Clark she made and excuse. She turned and was surprised to see Milton Fine standing there.

"Oh my god." Katherine said backing away. She backed into Clark's double, he put his arms around her protectively.

"Hey I wouldn't hurt you. I told you that."

"Your not Clark "

"You said you loved me."

"I love Clark. You tricked me. I had those visions I knew something was wrong and you made it out that it was because my powers were new. I knew better. You held onto me that first night and wouldn't let go when the visions got worse."

"And I am sorry for that I would never hurt you intentionally. Kat I love you."

"Do you even know love?"

"I have the same emotions as Kent. I can love you better than he can."

"Get away from me." Katherine backed up. She turned and Fine was gone.

"Get away from her." Clark said to his double. Katherine stepped back it wasnt the first time she had seen two of him. She just hopped it would be the last.

"Come on Kat you know I can love you better than he can. I can give you the world and make you the center of my world."

"Clark will that kill him?" She asked

"Yes but with it here I can't protect you."

"I'll do it myself."

Katherine took the rock and walked up to the double. He looked at her he raised his hand and slowly moved it down the side of her face.

"You know you make the right choice coming to me."

"I made my choice years ago. I choose him." Katherine said shoving the rock into his hand and backing up. Clark quickly shielded her from the explosion. He looked down into her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess so." She said holding onto him .

They stood in the bedroom later that evening rain coming down hard outside Clark looked at her, the look in her eyes told him she still felt as if she had betrayed him. Katherine didn't even wait she turned and left the room leaving him alone in the room. Clark waited and then finally headed down the stairs. He walked into the livingroom and didnt see her he looked and saw the door open. Clark walked out onto the porch to his surprise to find Katherine standing in the rain her arms outstretched her body growling purple as she levitated her screams drown out by the rain and thunder. Clark moved to her and pulled her into his arms. She grabbed onto him and sobbed. He lifted her now soaking wet body into his arms and headed back inside. He superspeeded upstairs and grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. He held her until she stopped crying. He pealed her wet clothes off of her and found her something dry to wear and then changed his own clothes. They fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning they woke to find Lana standing in their kitchen.

"Lana?"

"Morning. Sorry to bother you two this morning."

"No bother what's up?" Clark asked slowly sliding out from under Katherine.

"Asking me to move would have been easier." Katherine said with a laugh. " would you like some coffee Lana I am about to make a pot.?"

"No thank you. This isnt a social visit. I know Clark you had kept your secret from me for a long time and I was surprised when you did tell me especially since you have been with Katherine but yesterday was beyond weird."

"Wait what?" Katherine said looking at Clark.

"Lana I was frozen in the fortress. I didnt come back until yesterday that wasnt me."

"That explains allot. But everything's alright now?"

"Yes. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, just talked about how he had made a mistake about being with Katherine and should have always been with me. Clark we've never had those feelings."

"No we haven't. I mean I had a crush on you years ago but my feelings are for Kat."

"Ok. I just wanted to see what that was all about. I am sorry to have bothered you." Lana said turning and quickly leaving. Katherine was confused and slightly hurt.

"Have you? "

"Had those feelings? No. Kat your my world and the only one I want. I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Taken

Katherine stood in the kitchen when Clark headed into the barn. She knew where he was headed. Later that evening she was expecting a visit from Lana and Chloe.

Katherine couldn't ask for two nicer friends even if at times Katherine felt Lana wanted Clark she knew her feelings for him were in the past.

Clark had become worried about his cousin especially now that she had moved in with Lex and he wanted to to the fortress to talk to Jor-el about getting her powers and memory back. Something didn't feel right so she walked out to the barn to see what was going on.

"Hey, Clark hun. Did you get what you needed?" She called out when she walked into the barn. She saw a strange man fighting with Clark. Clark stood and tossed the man away from him. Suddenly the barn was stormed with a truck and loads of armed men. Clark was shot several times with tasers that seemed to have kryptonite in them. Katherine hurried into the barn further, fury written on her face as she raised her hands, her entire body glowed bright purple as several men flew backwards away from Clark before one came up behind her and hit her in the head with the butt of his rifle knocking her out. Katherine fell to the floor in a heap just as Clark did.

"What should we do with her? We were only told to grab him."

"Bring her along. Seems our freak here had one of his own. I would love to see the powers she has."

"Alright. Load em up."

Chloe came running into the barn and looked at Lana.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea I found it like this when I arrived. Katherine isn't in the house and her truck is outside. I know she did say Clark was going to the fortress to talk to Jor-el about getting Kara's memory and powers back."

"After the last time of spending a month on ice you'd think he'd avoid that."

"But why would he have been out here?"

Chloe looked to see the book he used to hide the key to the fortress.

"Well what he came in here for he didn't get because he needs this to get into the fortress."

"How do you know?"

"I kinda followed him there a couple years ago."

"We need to figure out where they are."

"What is that?"

Both young women ran over to the item and picked it up. They weren't sure what it was but knew they needed to talk to one other person about it.

Katherine's world came back to her painfully, she stated to move and realized she couldn't as she was tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth. She looked around and saw Clark laying in the center of a strange looking cage. She could see him starting to come around. He looked around and reached his hand out to touch the glass and it started to glow green causing him to pull his hand back. The cage glowed brightly and he dropped to the bottom in pain, Katherine's eyes got wide and started to glow but when she tried to do something a current of electricity ran through her causing her to scream in pain. The current in the cage stopped at the same time the one that ran through Katherine did.

Clark turned his head and he spotted her.

"Kat?" He asked looking in her eyes. She nodded and looked toward the large window. Clark walked to the back of the cage and crouched down and ran slamming into it hitting hard landing on the floor. As the cage glowed bright green and Clark writhed in pain as Katherine felt pain course through her own body.

"20% increase in the charge on the meteor rock lining your cell, do it again I'll ramp it up to 50% go for a third and I am betting 100% will kill ya."

The pain stopped for both Katherine and Clark. Clark walked around his cell trying to figure out why he was there when someone tapped on the glass. He turned to see the man standing there.

"What do you want with me? "

Clark looked at the man he could see this man didnt care about anything. He turned and walked over to Katherine.

"So what is she to you?"

"My girlfriend. Why did you bring her here. She is innocent. Leave her alone."

"She threw two of my men like they were rag dolls. And had a strange purple glow about her. I remember hearing about someone like her during my time with 33.1 I wonder if she is the one that got away."

"Leave her alone.." Clark looked at the man. Katherine looked between them her violet eyes starting to glow again. He reached behind and grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards. He yanked the gag free and looked into her eyes.

"Did you know the more the intensity on the meteor rock the more on the electricity on the chair you sit on."

"I will kill you." She hissed. "And as much as it will hurt him to see it I will enjoy it."

"You can try freak." He walked over to the console and turned it on and the meteor rock glowed bright Clark was stuck standing in a great deal of pain as electricity ran through Katherine causing her to scream out.

"Enjoy your stay freaks." He walked away from them. Katherine growled and looked towards Clark as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Are you alright?"

"Fantastic. I wasn't kidding I am gonna kill him."

"Calm down. Please."

"They are hurting you. And he's taking a sick pleasure in doing it."

"Yes and the more he hurts you I cant handle it. Please just calm down."

"I'm sorry. I guess the angrier I get the more I find out I have more powers."

Clark looked at her through the glass he wished he could touch her. Katherine turned her gaze towards the window again something felt different and then suddenly the cage Clark was in glowed bright and he dropped to the floor and it just got stronger. Katherine's painfilled screams filled the room as the door at the far end of the room exploded open revealing Kara standing in the doorway.

The pain became too much and Katherine finally passed out.

Katherine finally came to in her own home. She sat up with a start looking around confused especially with the young woman that was standing next to Clark. As she slowly sat up her body protested the movement.

"Oh god."

"Kat. Just lay still. You took allot of electrical shock."

"Explains the pain. I'm glad your ok. Who's your friend."

"A friend."

"I'm Patricia Swan."

"Nice to meet you. I would get up but it seems my body isnt having it."

"It's alright I was just leaving. Remember Clark if you need me I will have a place in Metropolis."

"Thank you."

Clark moved over to Katherine and knelt down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey. So how did we get out?"

"Kara."

"Wow they must have gotten her memory and powers back. Good thing too because I passed out from pain and I am betting you weren't far from death?"

"You could say that. You were willing to kill someone."

"Yes I was and I am guessing he was dealt with?"

"Yes. By Lionel. He was the reason I was there. Kat I trusted him."

"I know and I am sorry." She reached her hand out and took his hand in hers.

"I have to be careful who I trust. By the way did you know you glow?"

"Really?"

"Yeah a nice odd shade of purple that matches your eyes."

"Nice."

Clark looked at her, he could see she was still very tired.

"Get some sleep I am going to go finish fixing the barn and give Kara her bracelet. I'll be back in in a little bit."

"Alright."


	17. Sudden Goodbye

Katherine stood in the loft next to him.

"Are you sure you have to do this?"

"Yeah. But I wont be gone long. I just want to be sure Lex doesn't end up up at the fortress. I have no idea what's going on."

"I know. I can't loose you. I am having more and more problems handling these gifts of mine."

"I'll only be gone a few hours think you can handle that?"

"I am running out of people to keep me calm. Your mom is always in Washington. Chloe has Jimmy and well Lana."

"Lana is gone. I got a video message from her. Shes gone"

"Fantastic." They both turned when they heard Jimmy come running in.

After explaining what had happened Clark looked at Katherine and then at Jimmy.

"I'll find out what's going on. Jimmy go back to Chloe's place and wait there."

Jimmy left and Katherine looked at Clark.

"Go. I love you be careful."

Katherine pulled her phone out and called the first number that was there.

"Where are you?"

"Well hello to you too Katherine. I am in Metropolis at the ISIS Foundation. We are hunting for Clark."

"Any updates? "

"Nothing yet. You know I would call you if I had anything to tell. Are you holding up ok?"

"My boyfriend is missing and hasn't been seen in over a month. How should I be holding up? My bonus is my powers are out of control."

"How is that a bonus?"

"Being where you are I would end up blowing something up by accident. That is why I haven't come there for updates."

"We are still searching and wont stop until we find him. I promise we will find him."

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Queen."

"Just try to calm down and not to destroy to the farm."

"Trying not to. Thanks Oliver."

Katherine sat down in the livingroom it was dark out she knew she needed to get some sleep but being in the house alone and not knowing where he was scared her. She finished her cup of tea and put the cup down on the table and then adjusted the pillow and pulled the blanket up over her. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep. Her dream filled with a strange work camp rain and Clark. But she couldn't get a full look at the place he was.


	18. Find a way home

Katherine had talked to Oliver just a couple days before and knew he would give her an update if he had one. She walked out to the barn and knew that some of the chores needed to get done and they were not going to do themselves. She checked on the feed for the animals and knew that meant she would need to go to town to get some things but she had been avoiding going into town.

After getting a few things done outside the barn she headed inside. She stopped suddenly when she heard a voice, his voice. She dropped what she was holding and ran up the stairs to see him talking to his friend. His friend looked past Clark to look at a very surprised Katherine. Clark turned and looked into her almost tear filled violet eyes.

"Clark."

She ran into his arms. He held on to her.

"Where have you been?"

"A Russian work camp."

"How did you get back here. What happened?"

"Hey. One thing at a time. I am here now. We can put all of this into perspective later. I'm here now." Clark looked into her eyes.

"Ok. Thank you for bringing him home. And I'm sorry about your powers."

"You heard that?"

"I was standing downstairs before I scrambled up the stairs."

"I know Clark's destiny is greater than mine. And because of that I dont mind that I risk my powers."

"What happens now?"

"I make a new life. I cant hold onto a life that is no longer here."

"Clark?"

"Not what I meant. I mean it's time we make a new life."

"We could do that." Katherine said touching his face.

Katherine stood in the kitchen making breakfast when Clark appeared downstairs.

"Well hello." She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off the floor and spun her around.

"What." She laughed.

"I am just happy."

"So I noticed. You hungry?"

"Yeah. What are you making?" He asked setting her back down. He looked over her shoulder at the food she was preparing.

"Omlet." Katherine answered headed back to the stove.

"Let me help."

"Clark I can cook."

"And I like to help." Clark said looking for something to help with.

"Then make the table and I am almost done."

"Alright."

Katherine placed the two omelets on the plates and then moved to the table for the rest of what she had already put together.

They both looked up when Chloe knocked and entered the house.

"Hey you two."

"Hey you hungry?" Katherine asked.

"Thanks but no. Just juice would be great. What are you two doing today?"

"Nothing. Clark has to go to town later. Why?"

"Thought maybe I could borrow your boy for a while."

"If you can pry him off my hip your welcome to use him."

"Really." Clark acted insulted. Katherine laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Go help Chloe. I am making homemade pizza for dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, Chloe why dont you bring Jimmy back with you and you can have dinner with us."

"Sure that would be nice. You done Clark?"

"Yeah. You need my help cleaning up?"

"Nope I got it. Go." Katherine stood and kissed him gathering the plates and heading to the sink with them. She watched as Clark and Chloe left and quickly washed the dishes. Once she had finished the dishes she turned and made sure the kitchen was clean. A sharp pain sent her to her knees holding her head. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Clark's phone.

"Kat?"

"Help me." Katherine said before passing out.

"Kat? Kat?" Clark called out into the phone.

Chloe turned and looked at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get back to the farm. Meet me there." Clark jumped from the car and took off back to the farm.

Clark rushed into house to find Katherine laying unconscious on the floor.

Clark lifted her into his arms and headed out of the house as Chloe pulled in.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I am going to take her to the hospital."

"Clark she's not normal anymore. Are you going to be able to handle if they want to test on her?"

"Chloe I have to do something, she said help me before passing out. She lay unconscious on the kitchen floor. There is something wrong."

"You running or am I driving?"

"Meet me there."

"You got it."

Clark took off with Katherine arriving at the hospital a short time later. Clark stood in the waiting room when Chloe arrived.

"Anything yet?"

"Not yet. They asked I wait out here. She was perfectly normal until Lex experimented on her. And the blood he injected in her was a combination of mine and the phantom. And all this stress."

"Clark, none of this was your fault. Katherine will be fine."

"Mr. Kent?"

"Yes doctor."

"Miss Bloodstone is awake. And rather confused. You might want to come help calm her down. So we don't have to sedate her."

"Right." Clark followed the doctor into the room. Katherine looked at him she was confused and glowing.

"Kat, calm down. You passed out at the house I was afraid you had hit your head so I brought you in to be checked." He said taking her hand. Katherine looked at his hand and calmed down.

"Can we be alone?"

"Sure."

The doctor and nurse left the room as Chloe entered the room. Katherine looked at them both.

"Sorry."

"Why? Because you passed out or because you just scared the hell out of the doctor and a nurse?"

"Both."

"You have any idea why you passed out?"

"I had pain in my head and before I passed out I called you. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here."

"I'm going to let the nurse and doctor know that I am taking you home."

"Ok." Katherine lowered her eyes and felt as if she had done something wrong but she knew she didnt want to be there any longer. Chloe walked up to her and put her hand on Katherine's arm.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah. I just want to go home."

Chloe moved her hand to Katherine's shoulder when Katherine's eyes rolled back and she passed out again. She didnt want to scream for Clark because it would bring the doctor running. She stepped into the hall.

"Uh Clark can I borrow you for a moment."

"Sure." Clark walked into the room and looked at Katherine.

"What jappened?"

"I touched her shoulder and she passed out. We need to get her out of here before they figure out she's passed out again. Especially now that she's glowing." Chloe said pointing at Katherine. Clark looked at her and his eyes got wide and lifted Katherine into his arms.

"I'll meet you back at the farm." He said taking off.

It would be almost two days before Katherine would open her eyes again.


	19. A Wedding and a Monster

Katherine had finally gained some semblance of control over her powers and her emotions were finally under control. Chloe and Jimmy were due to be married soon and she couldn't be happier.

Now if she could just calm Lois down as she ran around working on the barn getting it ready for the wedding.

She walked out into the barn and saw Lois barking out orders like a general to an army.

"Lois."

"What?"

"Calm down everything will be just fine."

"I just want everything to be perfect for her."

"And it will be. But you being crazy isnt helping."

"I will tone it back but I will still get things done. How is Clark?"

"Trying hard to stay out of the way. But right now he is by the caterers. I'll keep him busy."

"Thanks."

Katherine walked into the house and Clark met her just inside and took her by the hand and walked back on the porch.

"What?"

"Just wanted a moment to be alone with my sweetheart. Since we started really pushing for getting Chloe and Jimmy's wedding done here plus my time working at the Planet I've neglected you."

"No you haven't you've been busy and I totally understand. Clark this is part of who you are. We've been together long enough for me to know that I have to share you."

"With your powers still coming to the surface I want to be with you."

"Clark, I am slowly getting a handle on them. And since we haven't seen Lex ever since your fortress was destroyed we just haven't seen him. I dont have to worry about him."

"But there is Tess."

"I'm not worried about Tess. Clark lets just make today perfect for Chloe we will deal with my other issues later. Alright?"

"Agreed."

Later Katherine couldn't believe how beautiful Chloe looked as Clark walked her down the aisle to Jimmy. As Chloe danced with Jimmy during their first dance. Everything was beautiful, Clark looked over at Katherine as she smiled at him and took her hand pulling her to the dance floor. They both saw Lois standing alone.

"Why don't you ask Lois to dance?"

"Really?

"Yes. Go oh." Katherine said pushing him toward Lois. Clark took Lois by the hand and started to dance when someone ran into them. Clark looked down at her and smiled.

"Thanks for the dance."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go find Kat." He said turning to look for Katherine.

Lana's sudden appearance took everyone by surprise even Clark. Hr walked up to the loft to speak to her while Katherine stayed down on the main floor.

As Chloe and Jimmy were cutting the cake something came crashing into the barn. People screamed and scattered trying to get away from the strange creature that had come into the barn. Clark tried to stop it but it threw him into the loft like he weighed nothing. Katherine ran to Chloe and Jimmy just as Jimmy tried to stop the creature and it slashed his chest. Katherine raised her hands to protect her friends, her entire body glowing purple.

"Katherine no."

Didnt help as she flew backwards up into the loft with Clark. Unlike Clark she was able to move. She looked to see he was unable to get up because of the kryptonite. Katherine crawled towards it just as Lana got to it. Lana closed it into its box.

"Its too late that thing took Chloe." Oliver said coming up to the loft. Clark held Katherine up as they looked at him.

"I tried."

"We both did. You alright?"

"I have no idea but it hurt Jimmy pretty bad. Lana you ok?"

"Looks like we all get a visit to the hospital. I'm headed to see what I can check with the sattlights."

"I'll meet up with you once I get these two checked." Clark said. Oliver nodded and headed down the stairs and out of the barn while ambulances arrived to transport people to the hospital.

Clark walked down the hallway, he stopped in Lana's room first.

"Any news?"

"Nothing yet Oliver is looking I am heading out to meet up with him."

"Clark you can't do anything for me. How is Katherine?"

"I'm fine." She answered her arm in a sling.

"That's fine?"

"Dislocated shoulder that's it. Which is less than I expected for flying as far as I did. Maybe running into the piece of steel I call a boyfriend is a good thing."

"Maybe." Clark muttered.

"Could have been worse even Lana isnt hurt as bad as she could have been I just wish I could have gotten to Jimmy sooner. Clark go talk to Lois." Katherine said pointing towards the door where Lois had been standing moments before.

"Has he always been this stubborn?"

"No I think he grew into it. You your good for him. He was talking about something with me before you came up by us."

"About what?"

"You'll see. For now let's see what we can do about getting Chloe back first."

"I agree. I am going to go with him. I am headed back to the farm. Why don't you meet us out there when your done."

"I will."

Katherine stepped into the hall and watched as Clark hugged Lois knowing she truly needed it right now. She walked up and looked at the expression on Lois' face.

"That thing could have killed you. Like it almost has to Jimmy."

"I know but my own meteor powers make me want to help people. Chloe and Jimmy are my friends and instead Jimmy is hurt bad and Chloe is missing."

"We will figure this out. I will find Chloe."

"But what if you cant?" Lois asked. Lois turned and walked away leaving Katherine and Clark standing there.


	20. Finding and saving

Katherine stood in the barn, the entire barn was totally destroyed. She didnt even know where to start. She jumped slightly when Clark came speeding into the barn.

"I checked three time zones there is no sign of the creature or Chloe."

Katherine turned and looked at Lana as she entered the barn.

"I can go to the ISIS Foundation and go through Chloe's files you know she has all the information on all things like this."

"Lana I can do this."

"Clark she needs us all." Lana said looking at him. " I have been gone long enough let me do this."

Katherine watched the exchange and then looked at Clark.

"She has a point let her help. You can't do it alone and I can do what I can here with you."

Lana left leaving Katherine and Clark alone in the barn. Clark looked up into the loft as someone randomly appeared there. He superspeeded up to the loft. The person turned and slammed a large axe into Clark's side. Then shoving him off the side and down to the base of the steps. Katherine came running to his side as this man came down and was about to bring the axe down on Clark when it was pulled from his hand. Katherine turned to see a young man standing in the room, she turned her head when she sensed a second person a young woman and then a young man sent an electrical current into the man that attacked Clark.

"What the hell was that? And who the hell are you?" Katherine asked helping Clark up. The young woman handed Clark something for the bleeding.

"Kal-El it's both an honor and a privilege to meet you."

"Well they know who you are." Katherine said looking at their visitors.

"How do you know that name?"

"We are the legion. We are from the 31st century."

"Who was that?"

"He's called the persuader. He is part of the human supremacist movement."

"Why would a 31st century terrorist want with me?"

"They are an group of xenophobes that hate aliens and they are going to hate you."

"What do you know about aliens?"

"Clark, I dont think they are human."

"Your right Katherine. It is good to meet you as well. Someone that spends as long as you do with Kal-El makes a big sacrifice for him."

"Thanks." Katherine wasnt sure how to take the idea of the sacrifice portion of the conversation.

Katherine followed them all into the house, Clark went and changed throwing his blood soaked shirt in the trash. It looked as if this was one of those moments that his powers were something that was going to keep him seperate from her.

"He loves you."

"I know."

"You doubt yourself. Especially with the return of Lana."

"I've never doubted myself with Lana."

"But the change in her has his attention and you feel it has affection?"

"NO!" Katherine's eyes glowed bright purple as did her entire body as she looked at the young woman.

"Imra what did you say to her. You've read about Katherine her powers are off the charts only off set by those of Kal-El."

"I overstepped."

"That's an understatement. Katherine please calm down. We have read about you. But not as someone who takes a second to Lana Lang but who is Kal-El's equal. He chose you not her. Imra needs to learn to point that all out if shes going to say anything."

Clark himself placed his hand on Katherine's arm. He turned her to face him, his hands cupped her face.

"Calm down. I have enough to worry about without wondering if you will end up blowing up the house. "

"But she."

"She might know some of the future but not us. You are my life not Lana. Lana is nothing more than our friend. Alright?"

"Yeah." Katherine started to calm down.

"Imra you might not want to do that again. If you've read up on your history on us. You know how she got her powers and part of it is my blood the other is from a phantom that ended up taking some of my DNA. That phantom makes it that there are times she doesn't have control of her anger."

"Point taken."

Katherine walked away from them, she decided to try and calm down before she did end up blowing up the house.


	21. Finding Chloe

Katherine looked at Imra.

"Are you not going with Kal-El?"

"He is in a rush to get somewhere and I dont need to go with him."

"He looks to you for guidance."

"He does if he needs it. Clark and I have been together a long time. Doesn't mean I go everywhere he does. Now why dont you go with your friends and see how things work. Clark won't need my help. Now get."

Katherine knew there wasn't much she could do so she decided to clean the barn. With all the powers she has and all that she was learning about herself daily she sometimes felt like she wasnt strong enough. Katherine looked at the darkening sky outside she moved outside as Clark walked inside with Chloe in his arms.

"What?"

"They powered her down. We need to get brainiac out of her."

Katherine stepped back to be out of the way.

She watched as they worked together to remove Brainiac from Chloe.

Katherine stood in the house alone a while later.

"Katherine."

"What?"

"I would like to say I am sorry for what I had said earlier. I tend to speak first think later. Clark knows a great love with you. Yes he did care for Lana but his love for you is legendary. He would move heaven and earth for you."

"And I for him. He is the center of my world. He is my center. Twice he has disappeared twice my world has fallen apart. But when I was injected with his blood and that of that phantom my body began to change and at times I cant control those changes. I dont know what I would do without Clark."

"Just know you never will."

"Nothing is set in stone."

Katherine walked out into the barn with Imra. Clark smiled as she entered and came down the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to take that with you?"

"Yes, maybe Brainiac 5 will be more user friendly."

"Be careful in the days ahead Kal."

Clark stood outside on the porch when Katherine came out by him.

"A gift?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Why because we proved I still have no control over my temper? You got Chloe back. Why don't you go see her. I'll make something for dinner and have it ready when you get back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go check on your friend."


	22. Her Anger

Clark stood looking over the city, like had been doing for the last three weeks. It had been months since Chloe had married Jimmy and a short time since he was killed. But it wasnt just a friend he lost that day but her. He threw himself into his training, but he still patrolled the streets at night keeping people safe just as he had always told her he would.

He saw the train leaving the tracks and catching it before it slammed into the ground. He looked up and saw her face, the face of the one person that was his center.

Chloe stood in the apartment waiting for Katherine.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah. Why do I bother? I've been here a week. He's gone?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. He just disappeared after the monster did."

"I wish I could have been there for you. I have no idea what happened the last three weeks."

"Are you sure your alright?"

"With my blood the way it is. I am as best as I can be. I just wish he was here."

"You are distracted."

"No I am not letting anything get in the way of my training."

"Hiding from loss isnt learning anything."

"I'm not hiding."

Katherine walked into the house and saw that he hadn't been there but why would Chloe lie to her. He was alive and well and feeding the dog.

"Hey Shelby." She got down and pet the dog. Her anger began to grow as she looked around the room. She raised her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs. All of the windows blew out at once. The more her anger grew the more items broke.

He arrived outside the house when he saw the lights were on and flashing.

"Oh god." Clark ran into the house. "Kat. Katty. Look at me." He put his hands on her shoulders. She turned and looked at him and sent him flying backwards out the front window. Clark landed on the lawn he scrambled to his feet trying to get her to calm down.

"Kat calm down." Clark watched as she stepped down from the porch.

"You left. Nothing was the same."

"Kat, you disappeared three weeks ago. I threw myself into my training. You were gone."

"I don't even know where I went. You didnt even come back when I did."

"I wanted you and when you came back I thought coming back to you but it wouldn't be fair to you."

"How the hell is it not fair." She screamed at him.

"Katherine stop. I love you. I'm sorry I would have never left you. You disappeared and returned three weeks later."

"You lied!"

Katherine screamed. Clark finally got close to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm here. Now. I won't leave you again." He held her tightly. Katherine held onto him and began crying. He held onto her and finally had her look up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

Katherine sat down at the table and looked around.

"I lost control again."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry. We need to figure out how get me to stop having these episodes."

"We will together."

Clark held her close and shook his head seeing that there were a lot of windows that were needing to be replaced.

"I'll fix these tomorrow."

"Its kind of drafty in here."

"Give me ten minutes."

Katherine sat on the porch while Clark covered the windows and then looked at her.

"Better?"

"Yes. Do you have to leave?"

"No, he will deal." Clark said carrying her inside.


	23. Dealing with his new life

Katherine slowly moved around the still broken house. But it was funny to watch Clark trying to get the windows repaired.

"Promise to stay calm this time. It gets costly to replace the windows allot."

"And the front wall."

"Yeah that was new. You actually threw me through the wall."

"I was mad."

"You've been mad before you've never been able to do that before. What was that?"

"I don't know maybe my powers are evolving? At times it scares me. You do know that when you go patrolling I am alone with my thoughts. I have no one to talk to. Lots of time to think."

"About what?"

"Clark everything. I still have no idea what happened to me. There is three weeks of my life that is a total blank. Then I come back to find you've gone into hiding."

"Making the mistake that was made and loosing Jimmy was hard but loosing you on top of that was bad."

"Does Chloe know you've been staying with me?"

"No. I am afraid to tell her. Shes angry that when you did come back and she found I might be able to fix what happened to Jimmy and wouldn't she just became angrier."

"Well little miss watch tower might want to behave I am still not in the mood not to start what she really can't finish."

"Katherine."

"You made a mistake and admit to it and your now paying for it. Had you not wanted to keep me from destroying more than your parents farm you wouldn't have ever returned."

"How do you figure?"

"Clark I've known you long enough to know that you would stay way to keep all those you care about safe. Where have you been living?"

"Here."

"Gone during the day training and patrolling at night. So gone all the time."

Katherine looked at him, she wished she could answer where she had been for three weeks but even she didnt know. Maybe it was time Katherine talked to Chloe.

"CHLOE!" Katherine screamed entering Watchtower.

"Katherine? Is there something wrong? "

"I'd recommend you not lie to me. I know he lives and you are the reason he stayed away. Your own petty anger and resentment towards him pushed him away."

"Kat it's not like that."

"LIAR!" She screamed two computer monitors exploded. Chloe backed away from Katherine.

"Calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. He found me and you pushed him away. Yes I get it a mistake was made and Jimmy died. They all suffer because of it. All of them. But it's him that you blame it's him you take your anger and resentment out on." She growled, another monitor exploded. Suddenly Katherine collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"That's not going to help."

"What or who is that?"

"That would be Katherine. Clark's girlfriend. She was missing for three weeks."

"Ok and the telekinesis?"

"That is an after effect of being experimented on. She has both Clark's blood and that of a phantom running through her. The phantom part makes her temper hard to control."

"Why is she angry with you?"

"Because I told Clark if he couldn't go back and save Jimmy he shouldn't come back at all. And basically telling him to stay away from Katherine."

"How does she know he's fine?"

"My guess he showed up at the farm. How long is she going to be out?"

"Couple hours. More if we need to. But I am guessing you don't want her left in the center of the room."

"No, probably not. And then I will find a way to contact Clark. She is going to be so pissed when she wakes."

"Tell me something Chloe."

"What Emile?"

"How much damage can she do?"

"Angry enough. She could destroy the entire building."

Chloe stood near where they had moved Katherine while she waited for Clark to arrive. She looked up as Clark entered the room. He looked around at the destroyed monitors.

"I didn't think she would come here."

"What did you expect her to do Clark. I am the reason you were gone. And she knew it."

"And she had every right to be angry. You lied to her Chloe. How long will she be unconscious?"

"A few more hours. I touched up the seditive after we hadn't heard from you in an hour. She will be fine."

"No she won't because I have to keep her from loosing her mind on Chloe again. Maybe we might have to make her listen to Chloe."

"How Clark? Tie her up and make her listen? She has no control when she's angry."

"She will understand Chloe. Let me talk to her. I'm going to take her home. You and I will talk later as well."

"Good idea."

"Answer me this though. How did you get close enough to do anything to stop her?"

"She didn't hear me come in. And when I saw what destruction she was causing I knew I had to do something."

Clark lifted Katherine into his arms and superspeeded out of the building.

"Has she always been angry with you?"

"No, Katherine and I were close friends once but she has a point I did lie to her. But I never expected her to react that way."

"You might want to be careful around her if she gets angry so fast."

"She just needs time to adjust. Clark has always had a calming effect on her. Thanks for the save though. I think she might have done worse than she did." Chloe ran her fingers through her blonde hair and looked around. At least it wasn't a bigger mess.


	24. Calming her Anger

Clark lay Katherine on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. He knew she was going to be angry when she did wake and doing what they did to calm her was probably a good idea but she wouldn't see it that way.

An couple hours later he heard her moving and looked to see her sitting up.

"Kat."

"Clark." She hissed. He was taken aback when she answered the way she did. He knew she was angry and would be but he was hoping maybe he could calm her.

"Do you know where you are?"

"The farm. Who sedated me?"

"A doctor friend."

"I'll kill him."

"No you won't."

"THE HELL I WON'T. SHE DID THIS AND SHE LIED TO ME!" She screamed at him. Windows exploded around him. He lifted her into her his arms and went outside. The less damage the better.

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Where are the others? I hear Oliver is drinking himself to death. And the others have vanished. And yet here I am looking at you. A man who went into hiding because of what happened. A mistake was made."

"Yes it was made. And I take my part of the responsibility for Jimmy's death."

"HIS DEATH WASN'T YOUR FAULT.!" Katherine screamed. Clark had never seen her so angry, and if he didn't get her calmed down he knew she would destroy the house and most of the property.

"Kat, please calm down. I made my peace with what happened. I know that I shouldn't have had faith in Davis as much as I did. And it cost Jimmy his life. But because I wouldn't travel through time to go back and change what happened that was when Chloe became angry with me." Clark could tell this was not calming her, her body was glowing purple and her eyes matched as she became that angry. He finally moved closer to her and he was pushed backwards by her powers but he just kept moving until he was standing in front of her. He pulled her close to him and held onto her. He could feel the electric current that was coming off of her. But he refused to let go, he needed to get her to calm down he needed her to understand that what had happened was partly his fault and he knew it. She was angry and pushed out with all her might sending him flying backwards slamming into the barn. She walked to him, he looked at her in shock. He quickly stood and again grabbed her by the arms.

"You've never been this angry. There is more to this than what happened with Chloe and why I was gone. Kat talk to me."

She shoved him away from her and turned and just walked away from him. Clark waited and then followed behind her. She sat down on the porch and sighed. He waited as the she started to calm down before he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Kat, you shouldn't have to be sorry. I should have come to you when I found you the day you came back."

"How did you know?"

"I caught the train. Kat I know your upset and I do take the blame for that. Don't take this out on Chloe."

"I will get over it. It will take some time. Everyone else is gone?"

"Yeah. Oliver took it the hardest. I threw myself into my training. And I did tell Chloe when I couldn't find you that Clark Kent was dead. So in a way I was the one that made her say what she did to you."

"Why?"

"Without you I was dead. Kat you need to understand you are my world and have been for a long time now. When you left I died. I stopped being Clark Kent and became only Kal-El."

"On your own?"

"On my own. And now there is a new threat."

"What?"

"Chloe said she thinks there are other Kryptonians here. Someone named Zod."

"Him again?"

"No an actual person."

"How?"

"I dont know but please be careful and stay away from anyone you've never met."

"Clark I haven't met allot of people. What am I going to do? Just sit around the farm?"

"You could come work at the Daily Planet."

"I hated that job the first time."

"You can be in Metropolis where I am most of the time anyway and that way you can be safe."

"Until someone pisses me off and I end up destroying something again. I am having one hell of a time controlling my temper as of late."

"We will figure it out. And if one thing leads to another I know someone that can calm you the hard way."

"Clark."

"Its true and might have to happen if you ever get out of control again. You tossed me out a window like I was a rag doll. No one else is physically capable of doing that."

"Sorry."

"Your fine we will figure it out."

"I'll come with you to work." Maybe I can go apologies to Chloe about today."

"Give it a couple days."

"Ok."

Katherine was still upset but she knew she needed to get a handle on her anger and maybe being near him in Metropolis would help. She hoped


	25. Starting New Job

Katherine walked into the Daily Planet with Clark. He was dressed in a suit and tie and she was wearing a nice dress shit. She saw Lois sitting at one of the desks. Lois looked up as they entered the room.

"Hey you two."

"Hey." Katherine said to her. Lois seemed confused as to why Katherine would be there.

'What's going on?"

"Oh I was hired on as a copy girl. Just working on ads and obituaries. Clark thought it would be a good idea to give me something to do."

"Not a bad idea."

"Yeah, I just don't think the new CEO likes me though if Clark hadn't put in a good word I think she wouldn't have hired me."

"Oh Tess? Yeah shes usually not around much. She tends to ignore the paper."

"Yeah well she's not very friendly."

"You'll get used to it."

Clark led her to the desk she was supposed to sit at.

"If you need me just come over I will be right over there. Try not to become to frustrated."

"I'll be fine."

Katherine worked on the computer checking over the the ads and was given a couple of obituaries to add to the paper. She had been there for a couple hours when she noticed that both Clark and Lois were gone. Shaking her head she went back to her work. Stretching she decided she needed to get up and move so she logged out of her computer grabbed her purse and headed outside. She looked around and thought maybe she would go talk to Chloe when she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said looking up.

"Its my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Its fine I haven't been in the city in a while so I tend to forget that there are more people than there are where I live." She answered, she looked at him his accent told her he wasnt from Metropolis but she wasnt sure from where.

"I'm Katherine."

"I'm Zod,"

"Really? That is a very interesting name. I should be going I need to meet my boyfriend for lunch." She lied.

"Have a good day." He said watching her leave.

"Clark, I need you." She whispered as she hurried down the street and up an alleyway. She heard a noise and turned around.

"Ok I swear I am getting you a bell." She said looking at him. Clark looked at her concern written on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I just met Zod."

"What? He approached you?"

"Yeah, well kind of I ran into him outside the Planet. I was going for a walk. I didnt think I would have to worry about meeting him. He has no powers right?"

"That's right he's as normal as many humans. Currently besides being a military officer he shouldn't bother you. Just make sure that if you see him again you just walk back into the building."

"Clark I have my own powers I just would rather not to use them here."

"Just be careful alright?"

"Ok." She answered hugging him. He took her by the hand and headed back towards the building. She just figured to let him lead the way. She had gotten the air and stretching she wanted.

Katherine went back to work. She saw that Clark was worried and wanted to see what was going on. Tess came down to see things, Katherine didn't like her, something about her just didnt sit well with her. Katherine still needed to talk to Clark about her recent nightmares. They were odd as if they were memories instead of a dream. She shook her head and just went back to work.

Tess stood off to the side watching Katherine, she had read about her in Lex's files, she knew she had powers and was very powerful but she was missing for three weeks after her, Lois and Katherine had gotten into a gigantic fight while in the bullpen. Lois had remained but for some odd reason Katherine had disappeared and she wanted to know why and where she had gone for three weeks.

Katherine stood and headed towards the copy machine when another vision hit her which caused two computers to explode. Clark looked up and walked over to her taking her from the room, while Tess watched on.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure because you have never done that here. You just destroyed two computers."

"I have no idea what happened."

"Come on I am taking you over by Chloe maybe you can calm down there."

"Oh good more monitors."

"It will be fine I talked to her already."

"Alright we will go." Katherine said.

They both walked into watchtower a short time later. Chloe looked up as they entered.

"Hi." Katherine said, her voice low. Chloe walked up to her and gave her a light hug.

"You ok?"

"I have no idea. I blew out two monitors at the Planet."

"On purpose? "

"No. That was the issue. I had a weird feeling and then monitors exploded. Clark moved me to another room."

"What were you doing? "

"Going into the copy room to make a copy of some papers that needed to go upstairs. Didnt even get that far."

"Clark I will call Emile and have him come over and take a look."

"Oh boy."

"It will be fine." Chloe assured her. Katherine was still a little annoyed with the doctor after he snuck up on her. Katherine sat down and another vision hit her hard. She grabbed her head and two monitors and the large window exploded.

"Holy hell. Clark help her."

"Do what the last time it was this bad she toss me across the yard at the farm."

"I dont think she will be happy if Emile has to sedate her." Chloe said. Katherine screamed and her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Clark looked at her and then lifted her into his arms.

"I'll take her to Met Gen." He told her

He superspeeded out of the room, arriving at the hospital a short time later. She was taken to the back, the doctors had no idea what was wrong. They moved her to a regular room and Clark sat in the room with her.


	26. Missing

Clark walked out of the room and made a quick call. He stepped back into the room and looked at an empty room.

"What the hell?" Clark stepped back into the hall and grabbed a nearby nurse. "Where is she?"

"What do you mean?" The nurse asked seeming puzzled until she walked into the room and noticed it was empty.

"She was just in there. I stepped out to use the phone and came back she is gone."

"I have no idea son. I will start looking now."

"Why is she here?"

"Because I want to know where she went for three weeks."

"Well I dont even think she knows."

"Well this machine should tell us."

"You should have brought someone from Sumerholt because I dont know how to use this thing."

"You better figure it out."

"Well if I have it right she about to have a memory right now. I just hope you know what your doing because with her powers I cant control it if she has effects with them."

Clark came into watchtower and came up to Chloe.

"Shes missing."

"Who's missing?"

"Kat, I left to make a call came back and she was gone."

"I wonder if Tess has something to do with this."

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted to know where Kat was those three weeks."

"She's unconscious she cant answer any questions."

"She doesn't have to be awake for Tess to run tests on her. I have someone on the inside let me give him a call."

Clark paced back and forth while Chloe tried to reach her friend.

"He's not answering his phone. Clark I will do some checking and see if I can figure out where she may have taken Kat." Chloe said to him. Clark nodded and sat down, he wasnt sure what to do with his time

"Clark sit down."

"I need to find her. She's out of control."

"I'm looking Clark. There is a facility outside of town. Go and see if she's there I will see if I can get Emile to meet you there."

Clark rushed into the building and shoved Tess away from Katherine. He tried to remove something from her head only to become linked to her. Her memories became his as he watched the entire thing.

"How's Clark?"

"This machine has them locked, he is literally locked into her memories. But I can pull them out."

"Dont close the door just yet. We need to know why that woman said Clark would end the world. We need to know how."

"These memories are physically damaging."

"And we need to know."

"The more she is in the these memories she has her powers on overdrive and I cant control those as well."

"Just a little longer." Chloe begged. Emile wasnt happy but allowed it to continue.

Chloe leaned down and helped Clark up off the floor as he unsteadily stood, he looked down at Katherine.

"How is she?"

"If she had memories while under the machine she wont now. I found where the brain was firing on overdrive and severed the connection."

"What did you see Clark?"

Clark just looked at her.

Clark looked at Katherine as she walked out of room of the hospital.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Are you ok?"

"Doctor said I am fine."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. By the way what's with the large amount of flowers?"

"Because I love you. Do I really need a reason?"

"No. Did you want to stop and see Chloe and Oliver?"

"Do you want to? Or do you want to just go home?"

"Sure I might have scared Chloe."

"A little. We can go stop by but then we are headed home."

"Ok."

Clark waited until they were outside and then lifted her into his arms and sped off to watchtower. They walked in, Chloe and Oliver both looked up as they entered. Chloe walked up and hugged Katherine.

"I'm glad your okay."

"My powers just caused me a minor issue. But the doctors didnt find anything so here I am. Sorry to worry everyone."

"Its fine. We are just happy your alright." Oliver said to her.


	27. Facing Zod

Katherine looked as Clark paced backed and forth in the house.

"Clark calm down, he didnt hurt me."

"He was here."

"Yes and if I am physically able to deal with you. He shouldn't be a problem."

"Kat you shouldn't have to use your powers. Emile finally helped you get them under control. I spoke to Zod and the rest of those Kandorians. But something tells me Zod has been lying to me."

"Well yes that he is. So far he's approached me twice. Once outside the Planet. And now here. But he didn't drive here."

"What?"

"You did say you saved him after he was shot right?"

"Yeah."

"He has powers and if he has them it's only a matter of time before the rest of his people will too."

"He needs to stay away from you."

"Clark, my love, look at me." Katherine said touching his arm. He turned his head and faced her.

"I have been able to defend myself since I was experimented on. If I need you you know I will call. But don't do anything rash that will make you hate yourself later."

"What if I have to leave to save the world to save you?"

"Please don't talk like that. I've lost you more than once. I can't loose you again."

"Kat, I might have to take the Kandorians to another planet or place just so they cant do anything to anyone on this world. Zod destroyed my first home I wont let him have this one." He said to her. He looked into her unique eyes that were now shining with tears. He pulled her close and held on to her.

"Please don't leave me." She said, holding in her tears. A few slowly slipped down her cheeks. He raised her face and kissed her deeply, lifting her into his arms he took her upstairs and into their room. He looked down at her, he had nothing but love for this woman someone that held his heart and with any look could make him soar or break his heart. He never wanted to see tears in her beautiful eyes, he never wanted her to hold the burden of what would happen if something happened to him. But it was a choice is set, he had to let her go so he could save the world.

"I love you." He whispered, he leaned down and captured her mouth and kissed her deeply. He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. Her hands made their way up his back pulling off his shirt discarding it to the floor. Katherine had finally discarded the rest of her own clothing and looking at Clark her eyes begging for his touch. Clark moved up the her body again capturing her mouth in a kiss as their bodies became one. Katherine's nails dug into Clark's back as her breathing quickened. She was gasping for breath they lay next to each other. She rolled onto her side and looked at him. She knew he had made up his mind and was going to face Zod.

"You know if I was a normal man you would have left scars."

"Oh well." She giggled.

"I have to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah I do."

"Let me go with you. Please." I'll take you to watchtower. Chloe is trying to get everyone together why don't you help her."

"You're going to leave. Clark please don't leave me." Katherine begged. Clark kissed her and pulled her close to him.

"Come let's go into Metropolis. Clark slowly slid from the bed and grabbed his clothes and dressed. He waited while Katherine redressed and looked at him sadly. They walked downstairs and once they were outside he lifted her into his arms and superspeeded off to watchtower.

"Hey Chloe, Kat is going to stick around to help you. I need to deal with Zod." And with a quick kiss he turned and left. Katherine fell to her knees sobbing, Chloe looked around at the rattling window and monitors

"Kat, please calm down. Ollie is fixing the monitors so we can see what's going on. Calm down or we wont have monitors to check."

Katherine shook her head and dried her eyes with her hands as she stood. She looked out the window while Chloe talked Oliver through the small space he was crawling through. She spun around when she heard Chloe raise as she yelled for Oliver.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Katherine moved over to her.

"I don't know. I'll keep checking."

"I'll be right back." Katherine ran outside, a storm raged outside. She took off running trying to see who had fallen. She dropped to her knees when she found Clark laying on his back.

"NO! CLARK!" Katherine screamed, around her windows exploded. She held him her hand running over his face

"Clark?" She cried. She looked and saw the blue dagger that stuck out of his chest, she pulled it out and threw it away from him.

"Clark please." She begged. She looked and saw him move. She stepped back and waited as he slowly got to his feet.

"Clark?"

"Kat? I thought you were with Chloe."

"You died. What the hell?"

"I got rid of Zod. Come on let's get to Chloe." Clark said lifting her into his arms and took off.

Katherine waited trying to get warm after being out in the rain. Chloe had left just after Clark had. She hated their secrets, Chloe never told Clark about Oliver being taken. She looked up as Clark came in carrying Chloe.

"What happened?"

"I found her at the JLA headquarters and she had put on fate's helmet."

"What? Why?"

"I dont know."

"Clark back up I can't help her if your in the way." Emile said pushing past Clark. Chloe sat up gasping for air.

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't lose him, so I put on fate's helmet. I saw where he is."

"Where?"

"And I saw you and you weren't wearing black."

Katherine looked on from a distance.

She sat down and waited knowing that he would let her know what was going on. Clark looked at her and came down by her.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I could go back to the farm if you would like."

"I feel safer you're here."

"Ok."

"I will be right back. I love you."

"I love you too."

Katherine watched as he left. She looked up as Chloe climbed from the table and came down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Emile had gone by now so it was just them.

"I have to find him."

"Then let Clark do it."

"I cant."

"Then your not leaving." Katherine said standing. Chloe stabbed her in the arm with a needle, Katherine looked down at it and her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry Kat I have to do this."

Clark entered watchtower a couple hours later to find Katherine laying on the floor and a very bruised and confused Oliver kneeling by her.

"Where's Chloe?"

"I don't know when I got here I found Kat like this and Chloe nowhere to be seen."

"How would she have gotten past Kat?"

"My guess with what ever was in this." Oliver answered picking up the needle.

"Then we better pray that shes out a while because she comes to she is going to be pissed."

"I agree with her."

"We wait. Let's get her off the floor." Clark leaned down and picked Katherine up and moved her to the couch that was in the room.


	28. The New Normal

Something that Jor-el had told him when he was dead stuck with him but he didnt say anything. He looked over at Oliver and then back at Katherine.

"Do you have any idea what she gave her?"

"No I called Emilie to find out. He should be here shortly. Clark you need to calm down."

"Me? When she finally comes to she is going to be beyond pissed. There will be damage and allot of it."

"And there might not be. She has control."

"Not when she's mad. And even if Chloe is her close friend she wont be happy."

"And I am? The woman I love is gone and I don't know why."

"Chloe always wanted to be treated like a member of the team. Then we need to trust her decision that she knew what she was doing."

"Yours didnt leave you."

"No I tried to leave her. Had I not did what I done with Zod I would have left with the rest of the Kandorians. Katherine would have been without me. You thought Zod was bad her without her center without me is far worse."

"How much worse could she be?"

"She could destroy most of Metropolis."

"More than that." Came Katherine's voice from behind them.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. Katherine moved so she was standing next to Clark.

"From what I've heard there is allot of damage from when he took on doomsday I could have made that look like a Sunday stroll."

"Oh."

"And as for where Chloe went if I recall before she dosed me she went to find you."

"How?"

"She put on fate's helmet and found out who had you but wouldn't let Clark go get you and when I tried to keep her from going she gave me something."

"You let her put on fate's helmet?"

"Yes Ollie that was his goal. No she had no idea what she was going to do and got to her after she had done it. And don't you drop blame on him, he had no idea what she was going to do and I tried to stop her short of hurting her. But I thought she would do what she did. She knew what she was doing and she will come back when she is ready." Katherine told him. She turned when she saw Emile come in.

"Your a little late I am fine."

"I would still like to check you and then take the needle back to find out what what was in it. With your powers we need to make sure your fine."

"Fine."

"Over here." He said pointing to the table on the second floor. She followed him and sat down. She continued to listen to Oliver damned near yell at Clark.

"Hold on a second." She told Emile as she stood leaned over the railing and moved her hand lifting Oliver off his chair.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She shouted. "This was her choice and her choice alone. Blaming Clark or even me will not bring her back here. Have I made myself clear."

"Yes." Oliver choked out. Katherine lowered him back to the chair and grabbed the railing to steady herself as her vision blurred.

"Guys we have a problem." Emile said as he caught Katherine, both Clark and Oliver came running up the stairs.

"What happened?" Clark asked as he lay Katherine on the table.

"Whatever Chloe gave her must have messed with her powers and doing what she just did took everything out of her."

"Damn it." Oliver said looking at Katherine and then at Clark. "Sorry."

"She did what she felt would stop our argument. She just never expected this to happen."

"What are we going to do? We can't take her to the hospital."

"I can treat her here. But she will have to stay here. At least until we can get some semblance of normal for her again. I'll get some blood and run some test. Something in that stuff had to have caused this issue." Emile said. He drew the blood he needed, never really labeling it. Just adding a number so he knew who's it was.

"I am going to run some tests on this. Give me a few hours. Do you two think you can keep from arguing long enough to keep from stressing her out?"

"Yeah." Oliver said. He felt bad that he was blaming them for Chloe leaving knowing that she had a mind of her own would do what she needed to or wanted to do.

Clark was surprised when Katherine woke again.

"Are you done scaring the hell out of me?" He asked looking at her.

"What happened?"

"You lifted me out of the chair yelled at us and passed out."

"I remember the first part."

"Yeah Emile actually caught you before you fell. He took some blood and is running some tests. He is trying to figure out what Chloe gave you."

"Ok. Am I allowed to move?"

"To the couch on the main floor that's it."

"Ok." Katherine turned and tried to stand only to get dizzy again. "Or I could just stay here."

Clark lifted her into his arms and walked down the stairs. He set her down on the couch and looked around.

"Clark if you need to check things or you heard someone that needs help. Go. Oliver will stay with me."

"Yeah I will stay here with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go."

They both watched Clark superspeed from the room. Katherine lay back and closed her eyes.

"Room still spinning?"

"Yeah how can you tell?"

"You were a little too eager to let him leave. Why didnt you tell him?"

"He has enough to worry about without worrying about me. I'll be fine. Once whatever Chloe gave me gets out of my system."

"You hope."

"I've known Chloe a long time so I know she wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"Yeah I know."


	29. Same Powers New Issue

Emile came into watchtower in a rush. Clark looked at him rather confused.

"What is it?"

"I don't think Chloe knew what was in that syringe."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, a wave of dizziness hit her as she stood.

"We had been working on something to help you on those times when your powers were completely out of control but we hadn't gotten anything safe. This was the not safe batch."

"Excuse me?"

"We had one that we had to test but we were waiting until we talked to you before testing it. She never gave us a chance. I think she thought she grabbed a sedative we had around instead she grabbed this."

"Ok well now that we sort of know what it is. What exactly is it going to do to her?" Oliver asked, masking his panic abet not very well.

"So far what you have seen should be it I hope. The last bad one we made we tested drove the test subjects crazy."

"Oh fantastic." Katherine said looking at him. Clark could feel fear and anger rolling off Katherine and with the stuff she was given Clark couldn't tell which way her powers were going to go. They all looked as the large stained glass window exploded sending glass shards everywhere. Clark was surprised by the reaction but what was more surprising was when Katherine tossed him across the room.

"Ok that is new." Clark said getting up on his knees.

"Uh Clark."

"What Emile?"

"Your bleeding."

"What?" He looked and raised his hand, blood was running down his arm. "The last time that happened I was around kryptonite. Emile tell me you and Chloe weren't mixing it with kryptonite?"

"I dont know what she did this last time. And at the moment it's not like I can ask. If I can get back to my lab I can see what could be in her blood."

"Go I'll get her attention." Clark said standing. "Kat. Look at me."

Katherine turned and looked at him, her once vibrate colored eyes were now bright red.

"Oh God." Oliver said. Clark turned his head to see Oliver standing there with his bow.

"Don't you dare kill her."

"Wouldn't think of it." Oliver answered. Oliver raised his bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver. "Forgive me." He whispered pulling the bow back and releasing it. Katherine turned and caught the arrow. Both Oliver and Clark were stunned by this but Oliver always had a second bow at the ready and pulled the trigger on the crossbow the tranquilizer arrow hitting her in the chest. She turned and looked at him, before she fell to the floor unconscious she threw the arrow at Clark. Clark was able to catch it and her.

"Well ok. We arent going to be able to let her stay awake until Emile can figure out what the hell that just was."

"She's lost control before but this is new."

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah most of the kryptonite is gone I am guessing it will slowly work it's way out of her system. But until we figure out what happened I just dont know what to do."

"We can't keep her constantly sedated it will cause problems. Anything you might have that will restrain her?"

"Oliver she caused damage yelling. We would have to bind and gag her and she will be pissed once shes free."

"Not if we make her understand it's either that or we find a way to have Emile put her in a medically induced coma."

"Oh that would be even better. Let's just restrain her for now." Clark suggested, even that idea wasnt one he was happy with.

Katherine opened her eyes and tried to move only to find she was tied down.

"Clark?"

"Kat." Clark moved to her side. He smiled when he saw that her eyes were their vibrant violet.

"Why am I tied down?"

"Because Katherine you went a slight bit crazy."

"What?"

Oliver hit a button on one of the monitors and it played back what had happened.

"Uh oh my god." Katherine said looking at the video.

"Clark I've never made you bleed before."

"First time for anything. You've tossed me across rooms before out windows and thru barn doors but you've never launched an entire window at three people."

"I don't know what happened."

"Neither do we. That is the problem. We would untie you but we arent sure how long you will still be in control."

"I understand." Katherine said, she lay her head back tears slowly rolling down her face.

"Hey we will figure this out." Clark said to her wiping the tears from her face.

"I could have killed you."

"No Kat you couldn't. Somewhere in there you were still in there."

Clark turned to see Emile walk in l.

"And?"

"I figured out what was given. And I can reverse it but there is just one thing I would need."

"And what's that? "

"Your blood."

"Mine? Again?"

"Yup. We still have that liquid kryptonite if you think it would be easier."

"Clark?" Katherine seemed confused.

"Oliver this is going to be bad. Help Emile but I suggest something first."

"What's that?"

"This, know I love you." Clark said tapping Katherine's head knocking her out.

"She would hear me scream in pain and she would loose control."

"Good point ok let's get this blood. Then what I need to do I can do here."

Oliver stood off to the side but close enough if needed Emile put the neee in Clark's arm and his painfilled screams echoed in the room.

"Did he have the same reaction the last time?"

"Yeah. Passed out then too." Emile said pulling the needle out and checking Clark's pulse. "He'll be fine I had to add the vial to the blood and then inject Katherine with it."

"I hope it works because she would kill allot of people out of control."

"It will. I have no doubt in that." Emile injected it into Katherine's arm, he now just had to wait for her to wake up. Clark came to right before Katherine. He stumbled down the stairs holding his now sore arm. He looked at Katherine who started to stir. He removed the bindings and sat her up.

"Well I am thinking clearer. Now how about you help me stand to be sure this worked." Katherine asked Clark. Clark took her arm and helped her stand.

"Thank god I love that the world has stopped spinning. What did you do?"

"Basically I figured that your blood is mix of your own, Clark's and someone else's which is how you got your powers and when Chloe injected you with what she did she off set Clark's blood for the other."

"My blood should have just became my own over time."

"The other two DNA strands combined with yours. Basically making you an entirely different person. The injection brought out one of the personalities."

"Oh fantastic. So the phantom that is part of my DNA made me crazy?"

"Phantom?"

"I'll explain later. But shes ok now right?"

"Yes. She's fine. The most unique person I've seen. I've never seen anyone with three seperate DNA markers in their body. Everyone has markers that make up their individual DNA but nothing like this."

"What can I say I am unique." Katherine said. Clark pulled her close and smiled.

"Yes you are." He said kissing her.

"Ok you two."

"Sorry." Katherine said blushing.


	30. Her Fears

She had never been one to worry about her powers but with what happened just a few days before could she really trust her powers.

"Hey you."

"Going out on patrol?"

"Yeah thought I'd go early. Are you sure you will be alright here?"

"Clark I'll be fine. You always worry about me but as you've seen I can defend myself and with Zod gone I dont have him to worry about unless your worried about this new darkness?"

"What?"

"Clark I'm not stupid. You need to tell the others about this so they are prepared for what is coming. Everyone has darkness in them, it's how they embrace it that is different. I know I have darkness in me."

"And I will never let it have you. I lost you once I won't let it happen again."

"And I know that. But if the evil Jor-el said has come here is that bad then me staying here is the safest idea."

"Maybe. I don't know because I can't expect you to end up hiding out at the farm either. I will figure something out."

"Well for now I am staying here."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few hours." Clark said to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She placed her hands on his chest, she ran her fingers over the symbol in center of the jacket.

"Looks better than the black."

"Thanks. Love you. "

"Love you too." She stepped back and he left. Katherine sighed and took her tea and sat in the livingroom.

Katherine was tired and hadn't told him that since her powers went out of her control she feared it would happen again and because of that the nightmares had began again.

Katherine lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. She was tired and knew too tired to go back upstairs to the bedroom. As her body finally relaxed, the nightmare began.

She could see it clearly everything was wrong darkness was everywhere she looked trying to find Clark when she saw something that caused her to scream. She ran to the fallen form, tentatively she touched his face and rolled him on his back. The light that once shone in his blue eyes was gone.

"No, please no." She cried. She moved his hair from his face, the wound in his chest told her he was gone. She looked around and saw so many more that lay dead nearby. She held him close tears streaming down her cheeks she threw her head back and screamed windows around her blowing out.

"Kat. Kat wake up." He shook her. Katherine's eyes snapped open and she looked into his blue eyes, concern written on his face.

"Oh god." She grabbed onto him. Clark seemed confused but pulled her close to him.

"Hey, it was just a dream."

"God I wish." She muttered. He looked into her eyes.

"What? What did you see?"

"More than I wanted to."

"Kat, what did you see?"

"You dead everyone dead. Darkness everywhere. Clark I can't there is no way I am having dreams of the future I have never had them before."

"Then maybe they are just nightmares. How long have you been having them?"

"Since Emile finally got me leveled off. I dont know why the dreams started."

"At least you didn't destroy anything."

"Yeah there is that." Katherine said leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her. It had been years since he had seen her this scared.

"If you need to ever talk about this I am here."

"I know. This world needs you and if those arent just nightmares then we see the world end and all those that protect it will be dead."

"There are enough of us that we won't be gone. Not all of us."

"Clark what I saw you all were dead. All of you, and a world without heros means a world without hope."

"Then maybe it's time I came out of the shadows and into the light."

"This world isnt ready not yet. But they need it anyway. All of you the problem is I fear that the first of you stepping into the light is about to be Oliver."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah. He misses Chloe and because of that he isnt thinking clearly. I wish he was."

"We will go see him tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Come on. Let's go back to bed." Clark, he lifted her into his arms and headed up the stairs. He lay her already tired body on the bed and lay next to her. He just wrapped his arms around her hoping her dreams would stay at bay with him at her side.

She ran, clearing distances she hadn't in a long time. As she rounded a corner she saw him, but what was near him terrified her. She raised her arms and the creature flew backwards away from him. She ran to his side. He was bleeding but he was alive.

"Clark?"

"Kat? How did you?"

"It doesnt matter. Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I lost track of Oliver and Bart. I don't know were AC or Black Canary are."

"We will find them. Can you stand?"

"Yes." He stood and looked at her. He wasnt sure what to think of her change. Just as they started to move something slammed into Clark.

"Clark?" Katherine dropped down next to him. "No, please no." She held him as the light from his eyes disappeared.

She sat up screaming. Clark pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Another one?"

"Yeah."

"As bad?"

"You talked me this time. And you died in my arms. Clark I can't."

"And you won't. I will tell the others about the darkness."

"I cant lose you." She cried. "These dreams are going to drive me insane. They arent dreams at all. When Emile did what he did he must have awakened something I already had."

"We will find out. We must keep you calm."

"I know."

Clark spent the rest of the night just making sure she could rest peacefully.


	31. Visions

Katherine walked into watchtower and saw Oliver sitting behind one of the computers.

"Hey."

"Feeling any better? Clark said you've been having visions."

"Yeah it's a new thing I am not happy about."

"From what he tells me not something many of us will be happy about."

"Maybe we can change things."

"Let's hope so. What brought you by?"

"Checking in on you. Clark had a few things to do and I just didnt want to sit at home alone." Katherine looked at him, he could see how tired she was. She went and sat down on the couch and rubbed her sore eyes, she stretched and struggled to stay awake. Finally her eyes closed.

She came running down the street. The street lights barely gave off enough light for her to see, she stumbled as she ran. She turned her head and cried out as she saw him.

"Oh god no not again." She ran over and dropped down next to him, but she could see he was still breathing.

"Clark?"

"Kat?" He said. He rolled to his side and sat up. She checked him over and noticed to wounds. But Katherine could see he was weak. She helped him stand and looked around. Katherine heard a noise and raised a shield around them. She saw a figure dressed in green stumble from the shadows.

"Oliver." She helped Clark move to their friend. Katherine caught him before he fell.

"Where did you two come from?"

"Over there. How bad are you hurt?" She asked him.

"Not bad." He said. Katherine knew better as she saw blood running down his one arm. She tore her shirt and bandaged the wound as best she could. She raised her shield to cover all three.

"Let's make our way to watchtower."

"Is it still there?"

"Last I checked."

"Then let's keep moving."

As the moved a shot rang out suddenly and Oliver fell. Katherine turned and reached for him. She touched his face and checked and saw the wound in his chest.

"He's gone." Katherine said looking at Clark. Clark helped her back up and they reluctantly walked away from Oliver. They round another corner when someone appeared in front of them, a long dagger was shoved into Clark's chest. Katherine raised her hands sending the person flying through a window. She grabbed Clark as he started to fall.

"No, please no."

He looked up at her, his hand touched her face and then dropped down. Katherine let out a blood curdling scream. There were people around her that went flying. She stood, her eyes glowed deep red as she raised her hands throwing people into walls several being impaled on poles or glass. She looked and saw what looked almost like pure black figure its glowing red eyes looking at her. But it felt it could take her over with darkness but her own anger and grief was more than even this darkness.

"You will not have him. You will not have them." She shouted at the figure.

"Katherine wake up." Oliver said shaking her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him confused.

"Sorry."

"What did you see?"

"The darkness. It's the reason everyone is going to die. I know how. Everytime I get close enough to save you I lose you all. But this time I got close to the darkness. This time it felt like it could take me but found that I can't be corrupted. We need to find Clark. Everyone finally needs to talk."

"I'll see if he has his phone."

"Oh he does." Katherine told him. Oliver made the call. Clark arrived moments later. He came over to Katherine, he looked in her eyes.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. Its the darkness. It's time you admit things because I can't keep this up."

"Who can you get?"

"I'll make some calls." Oliver told him. Clark looked into Katherine's eyes, he could see this newest vision scared her.

"I found you and Oliver alive, he died first. Someone actually found a way to stab you. "

"We will find a way for this not to happen."

"I hope so." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and she just held on to him.


	32. Trust

Katherine walked into Watchtower and came to a stop and remembered that it was just her and Emile in the building now that Oliver had told the world he was Green Arrow.

"Katherine I was not expecting to see you today."

"Clark was doing something so I decided to come here and do some research. Plus with that damned vigilante registration act, its you and me and occasionally Tess at the building."

"Do you trust her?"

"Clark does so I do. She seems to want to make a mends for what ever she did that made it so that she lost Oliver's trust."

"And it is hard to loose his trust. But we will have to see where it goes. We shouldn't have to be long today. Go home and make Clark go home."

"I cant make Clark do anything." Katherine said. "Plus he's patrolling so I am going to be here a while. Go home Emile I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go." Katherine answered him. Emile left leaving her alone in the building, she moved around to the monitors, she couldn't replace Chloe and neither could Tess but the two of them were ok together. Katherine turned and saw Tess walk in.

"You ok?" Katherine asked, actually causing her to jump. "Sorry."

"Its ok. I just wasnt expecting anyone to be here this late."

"Clark is patrolling so I figured I'd come here."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know." She answered. Both jumped when Clark walked into the room and spoke.

"I am getting a bell for you." Katherine said kissing him.

"Tess you made it sound like it was urgent not scrapbooking."

"I thought I would find this in this photo album it just reminds me why I don't like to go home for Christmas."

"What is it?"

"Someone broke into the mansion and left this with the gift tag that said happy birthday Tess. But it's not my birthday."

"I think I found something." Clark said walking to the table setting the item on it. A name coming up clear on the screen.

Katherine looked at the woman that was shown and she could feel the evil from the woman just looking at the picture.

"What ever the two of you are doing be careful I don't like the feeling I get just looking at that woman."

"We will. Go home and get some sleep."

"I will." Katherine grabbed her purse and actually left Watchtower.

She arrived at home and decided she was going to lay down on the couch and rest. The sun had started to rise and she stretched and stood. She was hungry and four hours of sleep wasn't enough but she knew she wasn't getting anymore as long as he wasn't home. She made a pot of coffee and looked for something to eat.

She walked out to the barn while eating the sandwich she had made she walked up into the loft. Clark was never one that kept the cleanest area, she put books away and papers. She turned as Shelby walked up the stairs and looked at her.

"What I am bored." She told the dog. As she was putting papers away she pulled out one that showed the cave and a book that had a shape like a key.

"I wonder where he keeps it." She muttered. Shelby she looked at her tail wagging happily.

"Ok now I am just curious." She said reaching over by the books and pulling the disc from its hiding place.

"Wouldn't hurt to go and speak to Jor-el."

Katherine pulled her jacket closed as she walked into the fortress. She had remembered what Clark had told her about it.

"Jor-el." She called out into the silence. It was cold, her fingers were tingling.

"Come on your son needs you. He is a wonderful man and he is a great hero. People look up to him. Yes I believe that some day he will step into the light. But he can't be the hero he's destined to be with your silence." She called out. Katherine threw her hands in the air and then turned.

"Maybe he's better without you." Katherine said. "I can be what I can for him. My own powers get out of control but I will always stand by his side more than I can say for the father that sent him to this planet."

A bright light surrounded her and she went into the air.

Clark arrived at the farm and found Katherine wasnt in the house and went to the barn. He found that she wasnt there either but the key to the fortress was gone.

"Kat."

Clark arrived at the fortress a short time later.

"If you hurt her. I may not have lived up to your expectations but you would have failed all of mine."

Clark caught her before she fell.

"Well that was different. Please talk to him."

"Kat he's not talking and after what he did to you I am done."

"Clark please try." Katherine said to him. The room light up and two figures appeared. He looked at them as they spoke to him. When they disappeared he turned and looked at her. Katherine smiled.


	33. Their Love

She looked deep into the blue eyes that always seemed to make her stay so calm. There had been so many times that he could have chosen someone else. Lana was his first love, but ultimately he chose her, but then there was Lois, she felt their bond and it scared her that he would leave her for Lois, but again he still chose her.

Katherine reached her hand up and touched his cheek, he looked down at her and smiled.

"What?" He asked laughing a little.

"Why did you always chose me over then? How many times you could have chosen Lana and then Lois came into our lives and I saw there was an attraction between you, how many times I felt you would go with either of them. My powers became out of control and you could have left me."

"But I didn't, I chose you not them. Lana is a good friend and now gone from us forever and so is Lex, I guess Lois was a passing infatuation but she could never be you. Kat had I not wanted you I wouldn't have been with you. I would have left with one of them."

Katherine smiled at him, she seemed to almost glow as he touched her cheek. Clark leaned down and kissed her lips ever so gently, lifting her into his arms and walking up the stairs to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed his eyes locking with hers.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She pulled his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor. He smiled and pulled her shirt over her head tossing it next to his.

Some time later they lay next to each other and Clark kissed her head.

"What?" She asked.

"I am happy." He said to her. She looked up at him. She lifted up and touched touched his face.

"Clark I could never imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have you. You are not only my center but my entire world. And I dont know how many times I have nearly lost you."

"And how many I have lost you. I never want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She answered him. She lay back down against his chest and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and reached over to the table next to the bed and pulled the box from it, he looked at the ring that was within the box and smiled.

"Soon, I will change your life." He whispered. He placed the box back into the table and smile. He wrapped his arms around Katherine and drifted off to sleep as well.


	34. Proposal

Clark knew that with everything going on he needed to give her something good, Katherine had lost so much during their time together, he knew that some of it was because of him. But he wanted to show her that she meant the world to him, but he wasn't sure how to show her that.

They walked through Metropolis after he had gotten done at the Daily Planet. He knew he wanted the moment to be special, he took her hand and led her away from the lights of the city. She sighed happily as she held onto his arm walking next to him.

"What are you thinking." He asked her.

"Nothing I am just happy." She answered him. Clark looked into her eyes and stopped and touched her face.

"You know how much I mean to me."

"Yeah and how much you mean to me. But what's with the moonlight stroll? We could have done this at the farm."

"Not this." He said pointing to the picnic that was set up in the clearing.

"We still have the curfew."

"I can get us out of here if need be, we have time." He said. Katherine looked at him and let him pull her down to the blanket to sit next to him. Small candles were flickering in the moonlight, a single rose in a vase.

"Very romantic." She said sitting across from him. He smiled, he never felt so nervous in his life especially when it came to Katherine, they had been through so much he knew he wanted to ask her but he was so excited and nervous at the same time.

"Kat we've known each other a long time."

"Almost ten years yes." She said smiling at him.

"You have seen me at my best and worst."

"And you are still helping me through mine. But I think that is what makes us so good together."

He touched her face and smiled he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"I swear this is so hard."

"What is?"

"Katherine Bloodstone would you do me the honor spending the rest of our lives together."

"Clark?" Katherine brought her hands to her mouth, her eyes rimmed with tears all she could do was nod yes before she could finally find her voice. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

He smiled and slid the beautiful ring onto her finger and then lifted her into his arms and stood, they kissed deeply.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too." He had a smile on his face, even with as long as they had been together he feared she would tell him no.

"Should we go home?"

"Yeah." Katherine answered him. Clark lifted her into his arms. Making sure to clean up their mess he superspeeded off to the farm. He set her down on the porch and took her hand but it was her that led him to the swing and had him sit down so they could just sit and enjoy the night, away from the big city and the curfew. She rested her head on his shoulder as he had his arms around her. Katherine sighed happily.

"You just going to keep making that noise." He asked laughing.

"Yes I am. Come on we can go inside and go to bed."

"We could." He said lifting her into his arms and superspeeded into the house and upstairs.

The sun shone in the window the next morning Katherine rolled onto her side and ran her fingers over his chest.

"Well morning to you too." He said kissing her.

"Good thing it's a weekend."

"I have to still work for a while with Lois."

"How long?" Katherine pouted.

"Well first off that's cute second a couple hours I promise."

"I guess I can part with my fiance for a few hours."

"Well good. Try to just relax today."

"I will."

Katherine sat on the porch in sweatpants and a shirt reading a book when Clark arrived at home a couple hours later.

"See told you."

"You did say a couple hours."

"Now we can spend the rest of the day together."


	35. Returning to the Phantom Zone

Clark walked into watchtower and looked towards Tess.

"Everything ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yep, we are both going in."

"Its not a place for you Oliver."

"From what you told us, it's no place for you either." Oliver said to him.

"I'm going alone." Clark told him, Oliver stepped back but when he saw Clark was about to enter the portal he dove at him going through it as well. Katherine walked in just as they both disappeared into the portal.

"Tess what the hell was that? Where did they just disappear to?"

"Uh Kat, I can explain about this."

"You better. Because I am about to break whole lotta stuff."

"Someone escaped the phantom zone and Clark went in to find out how."

"Then you better figure out how to send me in there."

"I don't think Clark would like that."

"I don't care because I will not let either of them be in there without powers."

"Oliver doesnt have powers so it's good for him."

"Yeah well Clark does well did."

"They will be fine." Tess told her. Katherine looked at her and prayed she was right.

Katherine looked at the monitor and turned her attention to Tess, she raised her hand lifting her off the floor.

"Blow up that crystal and I swear they will be picking your body up in pieces on the street below."

"It was Clark's orders."

"I don't care do it and you die painfully. Am I clear?"

"As crystal." Tess answered her. Katherine never left the watchtower.

"Katherine your going to need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I know they are both back and safe." She told Tess.

Katherine tried to keep her eyes open when she heard a noise and looked up to see Clark and Oliver standing in watchtower, Oliver looking a little worse for ware.

"Clark!" She said running to him.

"Kat, want are you doing here?"

"She showed up right after you left."

"I'm just happy to have you home."

"Take her home, I'll call Emile to look at Oliver."

Clark took Katherine by the hand and led her out of watchtower.

They arrived at their apartment a while later, he noticed they were unpacked.

"Kat how long were we gone?"

"Three weeks."

"Wow it only felt like a few minutes. But Tess. "

"Was supposed to destroy the crystal after."

"I told her if she did I would basically toss her out the window making sure she died in the process. Next time you decide to do something so stupid you might want to let me know. Especially knowing how my powers are."

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry." He said pulling her close.


	36. Final Battle

Clark ran up to Katherine he could see she was uneasy about everything that had been going.

"Clark I can almost feel it in the air."

"I know, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Me? I'd worry more about our dear friend Lois. But I don't want this to ruin our day."

"We could postpone." Clark said looking at her.

"We could try. Worst case scenario we have to stop. Do you want to try? "

"Sure. I'll see you at the church." He said kissing her lightly and leaving her alone. Katherine walked into the apartment they shared together and smiled to see Lois standing there.

"Well about time." She said pulling her close in a hug.

"Let's get this going." Katherine said to her.

Lois pulled her further into the room and made her sit down. She helped her with her hair and helped her into her dress.

"Kat you know I am happy for you right?"

"Yes Lois I do. I was going to have Clark postpone."

"I think he would have regretted that and you and I both know it."

Lois, did you know that at one time I was jealous of you."

"Yeah Chloe meantion it. I would never take him from you. I saw how he looked at you, even when I found him in that field and he saw you even if he wasnt firing on all cylinders. There was recognition in his eyes."

"I've known him a long time. Clark in his own way is my center."

"Then tell him that at the church you ready to go."

"Yeah."

The music started and Lois walked down before her followed by Chloe and Oliver and then the doors closed and Katherine stood alone, but she looked to the front of the church to see she was going up and looked oddly when saw Oliver walking back to her.

"Allow me the honor of escorting you to Clark." He said to her. Katherine smiled and nodded as she looked toward him and back to Clark who was waiting patiently for her at the front of the church.

Oliver led her down the aisle, Clark looked toward his mom and smiled as he saw his dad standing next to her. Katherine smiled at him as Oliver handed her to Clark and stepped back next to Clark.

Katherine looked at him and smiled, her dress wasnt the traditional white, but ivory color, pearls along the sleeves and the keyhole opening in the back. Silver coloring and pearls were along the bottom of the dress. On her head was a veil of ivory with a pearl drop tiara. Clark wore a traditional black tuxedo. Katherine turned and handed her bouquet to Chloe and turned to face Clark. Clark looked into her eyes and recited the vows he had and he slid the gold ring on her finger, Katherine began to do the same, Oliver started to hand her the ring when Chloe looked at it and hit it sending it flying.

Chloe started leading people from the church. Clark looked at his friend and moved to him the two fought only to have Oliver toss him out the window.

"Oliver what the hell?" Katherine asked moving to him, she touched his arm he turned his dark eyes toward her. Katherine stepped back and tossed him backwards away from her. Clark appeared next to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Go with Chloe."

"Be careful please. He isnt himself the darkness has him."

"I'll get him. Go."

"Ok." Katherine kissed him and took off getting into the car with Chloe.

Clark arrived at the farm a short time later, Oliver by his side.

"You ok?" Katherinr asked Oliver.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry. "

"Nothing you did wrong. The darkness found it's way in and it seems Clark found a way to get it out."

"He did." Oliver told her. Katherine hugged him and moved to Clark's side.

"That thing is huge."

"Yeah, I think Tess tried calling and leaving a message, if I heard her right that is a planet."

"A what?"

"Just what I said. Where did Lois go?"

"Where do you think. Back to the Daily Planet. I guess she figures she can get information on that thing. Clark she doesnt know your secret not like Chloe or Oliver."

"I know, do you think you can get to the Planet?"

"Yeah I will head there. She knows about my powers."

"How?"

"I kinda tossed Zod across a large distance. Just deal with that thing I will deal with keeping Lois from doing something stupid."

"Which is difficult when she goes and looks for trouble."

"There is that. Please don't die."

"You to. I love you."

"I love you too." Katherine answered him. She watched him turn and leave the house.

"He'll be fine."

"I know. I am going to go make sure Lois doesnt do anything she shouldn't. Are you going to be ok Mrs. Kent?"

"Yea go."

Katherine hurried to her truck and sped out of the yard heading in the direction of Metropolis hoping to get there before anything bad happened.


	37. Finale

Katherine ran into the Daily Planet looking for Lois. Lois looked up as she entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would help out. You seemed to be determined about something."

"I have to get on Air Force One."

"Who's on the story?"

"She is." Lois said pointing to the girl in the next room.

"Give me a minuet I have a new power I never told Clark about." Katherine said going into the next room. Katherine touched the girl on the arm and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Well that's new. She ok?"

"Yes, better than you hitting her with the stapler."

"True. You staying here?"

"Nope, I can make them think I'm supposed to be there. Grab her badge you have a similar hair cut."

They both sat on the plane as it took off, both of them looked out the windows and saw that the object was getting larger.

"Lois." Katherine said touching her arm.

"Oh dear god." Lois stood, she needed to get in to see the president. Katherine caught their attention while Lois snuck to the back. Katherine waited and then she headed to the back.

"You idiots know what it is." Katherine said looking at them. They all looked towards her as if she had read their minds.

"What?" Lois looked at her.

"They know it's not normal they know it's a planet."

"You do what you thinking it will kill half the planet."

"What about your families? "

"It has to be done."

"No it doesn't. There are heros out there let them do their job."

"They have ten minutes. Then the missiles will be fired"

"It will be enough time."

Katherine looked out the window, she hoped it would be enough. Clark hurry please. Katherine was never one to worry but at the moment worry was all she could do.

"Kat?"

"I have no idea I dont have those types of powers."

"Then we hope."

"Yup." Lois sat down next to her. Katherine kept her eyes out the window, she hoped Clark hurried whatever he was doing.

The plane shook and seemed to almost fall from the sky sending all of its occupants flying in the air in the plane. Katherine hit and window and saw that the plane was leveling off and then she saw him, he smiled at her and she smiled at him he then flew off away from the plane. Lois moved to her.

"What was that?"

"No idea but whatever it was just saved us. So let's run with it. Why don't you talk to the president." She said shoving her in that direction. Katherine smiled, he could fly and what an interesting outfit, she would need to speak to him later. The plane finally came to land and she got off the plane and looked around at least the city was intact. She needed to get to the farm to their apartment. To him, she didn't even wait for Lois get off the plane as she headed back to find a way to get to Clark.

"Need a lift? "She heard a voice say. She turned and saw him, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"I'm happy your safe."

"I can say the same thing about you. We need to talk anywhere but here."

"I think I can find us a quieter location." He said lifting her into his arms and taking to the air. She held onto him and smiled, he touched down just outside the barn at the farm.

"Here?"

"Yeah. But I am ser6you are ok right?"

"Yes Clark you kind of stopped the plane from slamming into the ground."

"Good, because when I saw you I was worried."

"I was more interested in you saving the world or saving me would have been for nothing. I am happy Lois didn't see you."

"That would have been fun to explain. You think we are going to finish our wedding?"

"It can wait. I have waited this long I can wait forever. I am willing to share you with the world. I love you Clark Kent."

"And I love you Katherine Bloodstone." Clark said kissing her deeply.


	38. Their Life

It seemed that when it finally settled down after Clark saved the world they still sort of remained busy. He became the as Katherine and any one else would word it a bumbling reporter nearly tripping over himself and others.

Katherine rather that progress in the newspaper field and decided to return to their home and write. She had already had one book published and had decided that a second was to be done.

Clark returned to their large apartment and took off his glasses and walked up to her while she typed away on he computer. He kissed her cheek as he looked over her shoulder.

"Another fantasy novel?"

"Well I can't exactly write a book about you, so the fantasy novels seem to sell well."

"You could just return to the paper. Lois has gotten a promotion and as much as it bothers you so have I, her and I still work together but no longer in the basement."

"Clark its been a few years since you defeated Darkseid and I think maybe I would rather not be at the paper. I did receive this from Chloe though." Katherine said holding up a blue ribbon.

"She is hoping we finally get married."

"We will, but with the paper and your new duties it has been hard. But I will wait for you forever. But I am happy to just be with you. And I am happy with the way our lives and love has progressed. You have become the hero you have always meant to be. And my powers are under control, with my assistance coming in from time to time. I love you."

"I love you too, and I gotta go."

"I know I heard. Go I will be her." She said to him. He leaned down and kissed her quickly and took off, out the window. Katherine would never get used to the fact that he could now could fly.

Katherine went to the roof of the building they lived in, his telescope was set up and she looked through it, she smiled as she saw him in the air. She was so proud of him and knew that their live would be together and she would wait forever to become Mrs. Clark Kent.

Clark looked down and smiled as he saw her standing on the roof, he had done what was needed and landed on the roof behind her.

"Are you sure Superman can be seen with me?" She giggled.

"Yeah, come here." He said pulling her to him, he took to the air and heard her gasp slightly and hold on tighter

"Warning would be great honey."

"Sorry." He said stopping well above the city, he turned her around and held her from behind. He wanted her to see what he did. He knew she couldn't hear all of what he could but she could see it, and almost sense if there was a problem.

"Armed robbery down there." She said to him. He nodded and flew down, dropping her off on the roof taking off in the direction she had pointed out.

Their lives were what they made them and because of that they had made their own destiny.

End


End file.
